Once Upon A Wish
by Fuggin.Wright
Summary: Stolen away as a baby, Emma has been cursed to serve the one who finds her. What happens when the fearsome Captain Hook finds the princess? Will he use her for his own gain, or will he help finally set her free? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Once Upon a Wish**

 **Stolen away as a baby, Emma has been cursed to serve the one who finds her. What happens when the fearsome Captain Hook finds the princess? Will he use her for his own gain, or will he help finally set her free?**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Once upon a time, long, long ago a king and queen ruled over a distant land. The queen was kind and lovely—fair as snow- and all the people of the realm adored her. The only sadness in the queen's life was that she wished for a child but did not have one.

One winter day, the queen was doing needlework while gazing out her ebony window at the newly fallen snow. A bird flew by the window startling the queen and she pricked her finger. A single drop of blood fell on the snow outside her window. As she looked at the blood on the snow she said to herself, "Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter. I would give anything."

Little did she know that someone had heard her wish. Someone that had the ability to give her exactly what she wanted. Collecting the fallen blood, which had frozen in the snow, the person disappeared, intent on fulfilling the queen's wish.

For a price.

Soon after that, the kind queen got her wish when she fell pregnant. She and the king rejoiced, as did their kingdom. Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl. They named the baby princess Emma, but sadly, before Queen Snow White and King Charming could enjoy their child, an evil jinn came, ready to collect.

She told them of how she had heard Queen Snow White's wish for a baby girl and fulfilled the request. However, now she demanded that the child is given to her, or she would be cursed for eternity.

When Snow and Charming heard the threat, they tried to retaliate but knew they were unable to fight the evil jinn. True love might revive one from a sleeping curse, but it could not fight an evil jinn. They had already lost so much hope and energy with the evil Queen Regina, Snow's stepmother, whom ruled a distant land.

"Please, we beg of you! Let us keep our child," Snow pleaded as she held her daughter to her chest. "How could you be so cruel to give me what I so desperately wanted only to take it away so quickly?"

"Cruel? You merely stated you wished for a daughter, not to keep her," the jinn cackled. She raised a decrepit finger and pointed at the couple and baby. An eerie glow encompassed the baby. "Now give her here. I gave you your wish!"

"But I didn't even know," Snow cried, clutching her child tightly to her bosom. Charming stood at her side, sword drawn.

But swords were no match for magic. The jinn laughed at his feeble attempt.

"You sword is no match for me! God created me out of a fire of a scorching wind," the jinn cried. A mighty wind started to blow throughout the castle. Tapestries were ripped from the wall as the thrones toppled over.

"Please, we will give you anything you desire. All the riches from our treasury. Land. Anything!" Charming begged. He would not give up their child without a fight.

"No. I would like what was promised to me. Your daughter is special- a product of true love and magic!" the jinn insisted as she leered at the small child. "All the riches in the world could not match the reward of a living thing."

The queen and king sobbed as the jinn drew closer. As her hands wrapped around baby Emma, she withdrew a beautifully decorated bottle from her cloak. She mumbled some words and the winds grew stronger. Lightening and thunder roared outside as a great storm rolled in. The candles flickered in and out as the jinn continued to speak to the small child.

An extraordinary light flashed, blinding everyone.

When Snow and Charming regained their sight, they saw that their beloved child had disappeared. The jinn looked bewildered for a moment as she stared down at her hands. She sniffed at the air and suddenly smiled. A moment passed before she started hollering in joy.

"Free at last! Free at last!" She turned about, her eyes taking in her surroundings. Charming used the moment to attack, along with their guards who had finally arrived. They tackled the jinn to the ground. When she tried to use her powers to retaliate she found she was unable to. "No!"

The guards pulled her to her feet. They were surprised to find she couldn't fight back.

"Where is our daughter?"

"She took my place!" the jinn cried with joy. "She is cursed to serve those that find her, just as I was cursed for so long!"

"Bring our daughter back!" Charming warned, the tip of his sword piercing the bottom of her chin. She looked back at him defiantly.

"I can do no such thing. I have no powers. I am merely a human now." The jinn smiled widely. She had longed for the day to be free from the confines of that blasted bottle. "She must find someone to take her place, and until then she is cursed!"

Snow fell to the ground and wept.

"Throw her in the dungeon!" Charming bellowed. He watched as their guards collected the old hag and marched her towards the new prison. After, he collected his wife and held her tightly as he too cried for the loss of his newborn child. "We'll find her and free her. I promise."

* * *

Emma watched her mother cuddle her baby brother to her chest. Behind her, Charming stood protectively above them while watching on lovingly. Emma reached her hand out and stroked her mother's cheek, wishing she could feel her mother's warm skin beneath her hand. A tear slid down her cheek.

Fifteen thousand long years. Jinn years. How she longed for human years!

Over the years she had watched forlornly as her parents had sulked about their castle, grieving for their lost child. The people of their land had wept just as hard when the king and queen had told everyone.

Sometimes, when Emma would touch her mother, she swore her mother could sense her, though the others told her that could hardly be true. It was like her mother would stare right at her; her large round eyes gazing right at Emma.

"Why must you torture yourself?" Emma turned at the sound of Genie's voice. The water at the fountain rippled as she withdrew her fingers and the image of her parents and their new child disappeared. She smiled sadly at the man she considered a second father. He was kind to her and had taken care of her since she was a baby and first cursed to this world.

Columns towered around the two jinns. Carvings wound up the large, impressive pillars—centaurs, unicorns, fauns, ferries, and dragons spitting fire. Jewels were embedded in their eyes, glowing softly in the light of the day. It was a garden of beauty, unequal to any, no matter the realm.

The floor was blanketed in delicate blades of emerald green grass, delicately carved out of the precious gems. Trees with leaves of jade, peridot, and alexandrite. A high domed gold ceiling studded with diamonds, chrysoberyls, and opals, like stars in the night. Fruit trees littered the grounds, with rubies for apples, lemons made of citrine, pears of gaspeite, tanzanite and sapphire berries, and amethyst plums. The sun and moon caught on them, causing them to glint and gleam in the light. Delicate flower blossoms of aquamarine, topaz, amber, and morganite littered the ground. One had to only look closely to see they were not real trees and fruit, but priceless gems.

The air was thick with magic as the jinns walked and played about in their realm. The magic clung to the inordinate walls of precious metals and stone and puddled like water after a great rain.

Emma rested her hand on Genie's arm as he walked with her around the beautiful garden. They strolled across the golden stream, admiring the glint of the liquid gold as it flowed lazily down into a large pond just beyond.

A smile graced her lips as she squeezed his arm, grateful for her friend and mentor.

Once she was old enough he had started to explain things to her. How she was a magically confined member of a race of beings called jinns. That she was an immortal, indestructible creature. He told her how they existed in an indescribable realm in the same space as humans, but that it was out of sync with human space-time so that the human universe could not see them until they were called on.

It was told that jinns were created before humans but after angels. They existed before the concept of biological matter. In fact, they were created before any physical universe even existed. Despite her physical appearance, she was composed of smokeless flame and a scorching fire.

He told her that since jinn were not composed of biological matter, it was not easy to deceive them as they had access to one's pure thoughts. The power of pure thought, which was also the real foundation of magic, allowed great magical abilities. And so, he taught her how to wield her power.

As she was born of true love and the magic of a jinn, she held great power. The strongest he had ever seen, or so Genie said.

She had learned that others had tried to destroy her kind with various types of magic, but because they were indestructible, those that tried always failed. Until, one day, a sorcerer and a witch devised a magical lamp to trap the jinns. These magical prisons, composed of gold, silver, and alloys of known and unknown elements, were then placed in a special temple. However, it was found over time, the tricky jinn were able to use their power of pure thought to escape their mystical confines. So further magic was imbued upon the lamps. Angelic forces were used along with a powerful spell to control the jinn. The angels informed the wizards and witches that to control the jinn, they must release the jinn every so often in a controlled manner.

The controlled manner resulted in the granting of wishes and servitude to a master.

The lamps and bottles were kept in a special underground temple, but people began to misuse the wishes, causing mass chaos. Eventually, bottles and lamps were stolen away by people and other supernatural entities, such as demons and evil witches, who were eager for the jinn to enhance their powers and join their ranks against their will.

And it was very much against their will. Jinn felt no love for demons, angels, or any variety of other creatures. Jinn felt no human emotion whatsoever.

And so, archangelic forces swooped in and scattered all the lamps and bottles to the four corners of the Earth, intent on never having anyone find one again. Still, should any being find a lamp and free the jinn inside, he or she would become the jinn's master. Once a jinn was released, they were to do their masters bidding until their master perished, or another became the beholder of the bottle or lamp. However, should a jinn not be found for one million years then it would become free of its magical jail. The raw build up of mystical power would cause the container to explode. Then it was up to the community to capture and confine the jinn once more.

There was one other way to become free. One had to find a soul to take their place. No simple task, but according to Genie, it had happened before.

"You are quiet. What is troubling you, my child?" Genie asked, finally.

"They had another child," Emma spoke softly. She remained contemplative for a moment. "Do you think they still think of me?"

"Every day, my child." Genie moved closer and looked down at his young friend. He had seen images of the lovely queen and her new child. While still fair and beautiful, it was obvious the anguish and loss of her child had aged the beautiful queen. The king had not faired any better. They both looked tired and sad, despite the new bundle of happiness. "He cannot replace you. Now come, we have a court with the King!"

* * *

Captain Hook stood at the helm of the Jolly Roger, staring out at the swells of dark water that crashed against his ship. The ship rose and fell with the movements of the ocean, and Hook felt ill at ease as he watched the coming storm. What had once been sunny, warm weather had turned in the blink of an eye. It seemed to come out of nowhere. The sky turned dark, despite the early hour, and the air had become frigidly cold.

"Captain?" His first mate, Smee called to him from across the deck. He surveyed his surroundings and made a snap decision.

"Start tying things down. Bring down the sail!" he finally responded. A loud clap of thunder split the air. The storm was growing faster then he had imagined. "Get the sail down now!"

His crew worked fast, but not quickly enough. A moment later and a large bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and hit the large mast, causing it to snap in half. As he watched the mast fall forward, Captain Hook knew this was no ordinary storm, this was vengeance of an angry god.

They pitched forward and rolled as a large wave came and knocked into them. The salty water drenched Hook and his crew, soaking them to the bone. Crates were strewn about the ship as his crew scrambled to save the ship. Loose ropes hung from the rigging and snaked across the deck, a danger to all on the ship. The mast hung limply, and the ship listed about in whatever direction the ocean took it.

Hook shouted orders, refusing to let the angry god win. Little did he know, it was no god that was guiding his ship, but a dark, evil curse, intent on exacting revenge on the formidable pirate that had stolen another man's wife away.

Rumple smiled as he watched the Jewel get tossed by the angry ocean he had created. Taking the pirate's hand had only been the start of his revenge.

* * *

She could sense him the moment he set foot on the rich blue sand of the island. For the first time in thousands of years, she had suddenly been pulled into her bottle. Her body had suddenly disintegrated into smoke, leaving the bejeweled heaven she had known since she was a baby.

The sound of his footsteps rattled her, like claps of thunder, as he drew closer to her, causing her eyes to widen and body to shake. She could feel her bottle singing out to him, drawing him closer and closer. Emma reached out with her magical senses and followed him. His presence was like the light at the end of a very dark tunnel, covered by a heavy door, and she yearned, nay, wished, for the door to be thrown open and the light to surround her.

Immediately Emma stopped her train of thought. Rule number one, as a jinni, she was not allowed a wish of her own. There was no hope, not for a jinni. No dreaming of a clear blue sky, of fresh air, the warmth of the sun, nor moonlit nights. Or the feel of a hug from a fair skinned queen, with raven black hair and a handsome king by her side.

She swirled about in her bottle, awaiting him, urging him to hurry and find her; to release her. He lingered. The light grew brighter for her, swelling as he grew closer. And then it was blinding, unlike any light, she had ever experienced. She became impatient and nervous, wondering if she would be lucky enough to be found.

And at last, he arrived, his boot striking her diminutive bottle. She was jostled about when he picked it up. A jolt of energy surged through her when the pads of his fingers touched the bottle. She could feel the beat of his heart, rough and robust. For a few moments, he merely inspected the bottle, brushing away the tiny grains of aquamarine jewels that had been worked down into the sand.

But before he could release her, she heard yelling. The light softened, and the excitement in her died with it as she was left wondering if she would ever be found.

* * *

The storm had ravaged his poor ship. What had started as a light drizzle quickly turned into howling winds and a deluge of rain. Swells twenty feet high had pounded his poor ship. If he was honest, Captain Hook was surprised they had even survived. It was unlike any storm he had ever encountered. And it had taken its toll on his poor ship. It had wobbled towards the closest land they could find.

They would need a new mast and the mainsail would need to be patched up. The rigging was a bundle of tangled ropes. And his crew was tired, cold and sore from the jostling of the storm.

Which was why he had been grateful when he had spied the speck of land once the sun started to crest over the horizon the following morning, the storm was forgotten. As they grew closer he noted a small lagoon with a long strip of glittering blue sand, more like jewels then sand. There were tall trees swaying in the distance and birds called out to the wind, singing their songs. It was beautiful; unlike any paradise, he had ever seen before.

It would provide a safe haven as they worked on the ship, repairing it to its original luster so that they could continue on their way to Tortuga. It was too small to be inhabited but large enough to offer game for hunting and trees to make the necessary repairs.

It almost reminded him of Neverland, though with it did not bring the same foreboding feeling. Instead, a lightness seemed to overtake him, which only made him more cautious. He swallowed back the taste of acid in his mouth as he thought of Neverland. The supposed paradise that had stolen his brother from him.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Killian gave the order to drop anchor. The heavy piece fell with a great splash into the vibrant water, causing sand to stir within the great depths below and cloud the clear view.

The crew set to work immediately. Killian supervised from the beach, ensuring each of his crew was pulling their weight. He also scouted for a good place for them to sleep for the night. The necessary work would take days. Not that Killian minded. The thought of sleeping on the solid ground with fresh air was enticing. A tavern, drink, and women would have made for a more enjoyable stay, but he wasn't going to turn away from an obvious gift from above.

As he wandered across the sand, his boot suddenly hit something hard buried in the sand. He looked down curiously.

"What the…" Killian stopped midsentence as he spied a rounded gold and bejeweled bottle. It winked back up at him in the sunlight, its jewels and gold glowing in an unearthly fashion. A smile broke across his face as he started digging the bottle free from the sand.

It looked as though the winds were blowing in his favor! A bottle like this would fetch a small fortune in any market.

A low whistle left his lips as he finally pulled the bottle free. He had never spied such careful artistry in his life. It was obvious great care had gone into creating the bottle. Bringing the bottle to his ear, he shook it, listening for anything inside. When he heard nothing, he moved to uncork it but was stopped when one of his men called him back to the ship. Hiding the bottle in his coat, Killian made his way back to his men; he would open the bottle later when he was alone. Why share such treasures when he had found it?

* * *

Later that evening, after Killian went to bed, his dreams haunted him. Weather forced him to sleep in his stuffy cabin. In his dream, he tasted smoke on his tongue. His skin felt hot and rough like sun-scorched stone and his mouth full of salt and smoke. He trembled in his dream; he moaned voicelessly, his body driven on and on, and when he woke, his stomach churned and there was a lingering taste of smoke on his tongue.

An unearthly glow permeated his cabin. As he sought out the source, he found he was drawn to his long leather coat hanging in the closet. Once the closet door was thrown open his cabin was filled with a golden glow. The smell of smoke became stronger. The bejeweled bottle called out to him. It was the bottle that was creating the light. He couldn't believe he forgot about it.

Killian surveyed the bottle. What could possibly be causing it to glow? Could it be magic? If so, was it evil?

It didn't feel evil. If anything, it felt like the sun on a summers day, basking him in its warmth.

There was a top shoved into the mouth of the bottle with a large green emerald the size of his thumb. It alone would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams. He shook the bottle again, only this time it sounded like there was something inside. A small rattle.

He tried to pry the top from the bottle, but it was wedged in tightly. Using his hook to leverage it, he was surprised by the loud pop that sounded as it became dislodged. A sweet smell of cinnamon filled his senses before a cloud of sparkling smoke streamed out of the bottle. Killian dropped the bottle in surprise and scrambled away, his chair tipping over in the process, watching as the glittering smoke grew larger and larger, filling his small cabin.

"What in bloody…" The words died on his lips as a human started to materialize before him. Flower petals sprinkled at his feet and covered the floor of his cabin. A bright white light spilled out, outlining the body of the person before him.

Not just any human. A woman. A golden-haired goddess with emerald green eyes that drew him in. Jewels of every kind adorned her from the tip of her head to her tiny toes. Ribbons of silk of pastel hues seemed to float about her body, covering her strategically, yet giving revealing glimpses with each whisper of the heavenly smelling breeze that seemed to surround her. She floated above the ground, her bare feet almost touching the wood of his ship, as her long flowing hair blew in the imperceptibly sweet breeze.

He had to be dreaming. Or maybe this was a rum-filled dream, though he didn't remember drinking himself into a stupor the previous evening. Killian rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and hook, but when he opened his eyes a moment later she was still there. He blinked in disbelief.

Her hands lifted and came palm to palm at her heart as she bowed her head.

"Master! My name is Emma; I hold the power to grant your every desire. Command and I as your slave shall follow and answer." Her head bowed subserviently. "Please tell me, what is it your heart desires?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"A jinni?"

Killian scrambled back away from the beautiful enchantress. This was a trap. It had to be!

The light surrounding her still glowed softly, illuminating her against the darkness of his ship, and the ribbons flowed precariously around her body.

"Yes, a jinni." She bowed her head subserviently.

He couldn't believe it. A jinni. Sure, he had heard of them. Tall tales of jinns were just as familiar as those of the creatures of the sea, such as mermaids and serpents. However, Killian could not believe a jinni floated before him, offering to grant his every want and whim! How had this even happened? He had awoken after a restless dream only to find his cabin awash in light. A light that seemed to emanate from the bottle, which he had forgotten in his coat. He had been fighting to open the bottle and when the top popped off she had come out of the bottle.

Come to think of it, how had she come out of the bottle?

"Is something wrong, master?" Emma asked as if sensing his distress. She peered down at him, a smile lighting her lips.

"Master?"

"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself again." Emma laughed at his dumbfounded nature while wondering of the aptitude of her new master. "My name is Emma. I am a jinni. You found me and freed me from my bottle; now you are my master. I am here to serve thee."

"Serve me?" Jinnis weren't real. This was a hoax. Some vile creature had bitten him while on that blasted island and now he was hallucinating. Or maybe she was here to lure him to his death.

"That is not true. I do not wish to harm thee, master, only to serve you." Killian startled at her words.

"Wait, are you reading my mind?"

"Indeed, I am. But I do not understand why you, Killian Jones, believe I wish to harm you. I only hope to fulfill your every heart's desire!" Emma pleaded.

"Do you really expect me to believe this?" Killian asked, angrily. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I would never attempt to mislead you, master. You must understand, jinnis do not tell lies under any circumstances." Killian snorted.

"Does that mean you can't even tell a tiny little lie?"

"Correct."

Killian couldn't believe it. A jinni. How would he even explain it to anyone? His crew would think he was mad. Or worse yet, once they found out she was real, they would try to take them for themselves. How was he to even explain her sudden appearance? She hadn't been on board when they had arrived at the lagoon. Could anyone else even see her?

"Of course, master. I am visible to all, now that you have freed me." Killian did a double take at her words.

"Would you please stop that?" Killian barked out. Emma flinched at his callous tone, causing him to soften.

"Stop what?"

"Reading my mind," Killian explained, trying not to sound too angry.

"I am sorry I have displeased you, master." Emma bowed her head as a sad look crossed her features.

Killian considered her words. If she was what she said she was then she would be able to prove it.

"Let's say I was to believe you. If you were really a jinni, then prove it!"

"You merely must ask for a wish." It only took a moment for him to answer.

"I wish for a chest of gold coins." He laughed at his own suggestion, not really expecting her to concoct such a thing, but there was nothing wrong with wishing!

Killian watched bewildered as her palms once again came to rest together in front of her heart. A dazzling ball of light started to glow between her palms before flashing brightly as she bowed her head.

A large chest overflowing with gold coins appeared in front of him a moment later.

The bottle top that still rested in Killian's hand fell to the ground as he gasped in shock. He picked up one of the gold coins and tested its weight before biting the gold coin. When the coin did not give way and caused his teeth the clang against the strong metal, his eyes blew wide open.

She really was a jinni!

"Did I please thee, master?" Emma asked as he ran his hand over the coins. A feral smile lit his lips as he turned his attention back to her. He leered at her, his gaze growing cold and calculated as he imagined all that he could now do.

All he could avenge!

"So how does this work? Wait, I rescued you! That means I get three wishes or something. I guess two since I just used one. Is that what jinnis do?" Killian wondered aloud.

"As I said, I am yours to command." Emma bowed deeper. "There is no limit, and as long as you hold my bottle, you are my master until you perish. I am to do your bidding, but you must remember, each wish comes with a price. And, there are a few things you cannot wish for. I cannot bring people back from the dead, I cannot make one fall in love with you, you cannot wish to be a higher being, and you cannot wish death on any living creature unless it is self-defense."

"I thought one only received three wishes." Captain Jones tented his fingers together and looked at her like she was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"That is a common fallacy, master." She smiled demurely at him.

"So, you belong to me, for the rest of my life?" Killian pondered that for a moment. When she nodded in agreement, a smile grew on his lips. "Then I wish to be immortal and you remain with me forevermore!"

"As I said master, you cannot wish to be a higher being."

He chuckled. Of course, there were limitations!

"Right, well… wait, you're a jinni! That means you can fix my ship." The smile grew wider on his lips before it faltered. But how would he explain it to his crew?

"They will not remember anything, master." Killian huffed.

"We really need to work on this." His eyes appraised her before pushing up to a standing position. "Right, let's get to work! I wish for you to fix my ship—a new mast, the rigging untangled, and the mainsail patched!"

"Will that please thee, master?"

"Very much so, love." Her cheeks colored a bright rose at the unexpected endearment.

"Then I would be happy to do those things, but I do not know what a mast is, master. Nor rigging or mainsail." She shook her head sadly, angry with herself for once again displeasing her master. If Genie knew how poorly she was doing, he would be so very disappointed. "I am sorry I do not understand, master."

A laugh escaped his lips.

"Ah, of course." For a jinni, she wasn't the brightest, though he suspected she didn't get out much. He moved toward the shelf of books in his cabin and pulled one free. He perused through it before finally finding what he was looking for. "Ahh, here!" He pointed down to a picture. "That is a mast, and this is rigging and a mainsail. That bloody storm destroyed my poor ship!"

The light began to glow between her palms a moment later. As it faded, she bowed her head and looked at her master.

Grabbing a lantern, Killian made his way toward the deck of the ship. He climbed the ladder and opened the hatch, the lantern providing the light he needed to see. As his feet hit the deck, his mouth dropped open in complete awe. Just as she had promised, a new mast stood tall in the middle of his ship. The mainsail hung proudly, waving in the wind, while the rigging was once again untangled, and in fact, tied neatly where it was supposed to.

He couldn't believe it. He had thought the gold coins were a trick, but this was beyond anything he had ever seen. Killian felt a shiver run down his spine as he realized the power he now wielded. The power that many a man would kill to possess. To have any wish. Any whim. It was more valuable than any treasure he had ever taken.

And it was his now! All his!

He pulled his flask from his pocket and took a long swallow. It seemed the tides had turned in his favor. He also realized, with a start, that any man who learned of his good fortune would slit his throat without a second thought to take Emma for himself. With the good came the bad.

"Did I please thee, master?" Emma asked earnestly. He turned, a smirk growing on his lips. Had she pleased him? Many a man would be pleased by her mere presence, yet she was wondering she had pleased him after gifting him a chest of gold coin, a new mast, and mainsail, and untangling his rigging.

"Aye, that you did, love. That you did," he said at last. Her cheeks colored at his endearment. He moved towards her and brushed this thumb over her cheek in a gentle caress, intent on repaying her for all she had done for him. In all the stories he had heard, jinnis were seductresses and temptresses.

Her breath hitched in her throat and a look of uncertainty passed over her features at his touch causing him to pause.

Sensing her discomfort, he took a step back and he smiled, a flash of white teeth in the dark of the night. Reaching for her hand, he brought it towards him, forcing her to move closer to him. He bent at the waist and brushed his lips lightly over the tips of her fingers, the soft, delicate skin caressing his own. A sense of warmth spread through his body at the contact, surprising him.

He watched as Emma suppressed a shiver at his touch. Maybe she was just as affected by his touch as he was by hers. After all, he was a dashing man, if he did say so himself. Taking a step back, he released her hand and motioned for her to follow. It was also at this time he noted that she was still floating, her dainty feet mere inches from the deck. He escorted her through the ship, his hand resting on the small of her back, as they made their way back to his cabin.

* * *

The cabin was dark; the lamps had been extinguished for the night and it was quiet except for the occasional muffled slap of the waves against the hull of his ship. Killian lay on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling with his hand behind his head and hook resting on his stomach. He should be sleeping after such a long and tiring day, but he was too excited by his great find. From the moment he had spied the elegant bottle he had known it was much more than a mere container. Still, he was stunned by the reality of his find.

Before she had disappeared into her bottle for the evening, she had stopped him with a simple question.

"Master?" He nodded in acknowledgment. "From now on, you and I will be living together, won't we?"

"Yes, it appears so, love." He flashed her a dashing smile.

"I hope every one of our days will be wonderful, master." The comment had shaken him, throwing him off his proverbial game. Still, he recovered quickly. He'd smiled widely and bowed, once again grasping her lovely hand in his and kissing it.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful jinni."

He had decided they would make for port. For the time being, she would remain hidden in her bottle until it was safe for her to come out at night. Once they reached a port he would allege to pick her up there, bringing her aboard under the guise of having taken a companion to keep his bed warm. As captain, he had that right.

A jinni. If he tried to explain to anyone how she had materialized into his life he doubted anyone would believe him. But she was sweet, and so full of life, and not to mention, beautiful.

His mind drifted, thoughts of gold and jewels of all kind showering his coffer, all compliments of his jinni. A personal jinni to do his bidding. What more could a pirate ask for? Still, the images were quickly replaced with golden hair and emerald green eyes that shown up at him. Her slim body, snow white skin, and painted lips called to him. After all, she was a beautiful woman, who happened to call him master. The thought made him groan in discomfort, his sleep pants tightening.

He wondered, what else could he demand of his beautiful jinni?

That night, Killian dreamed of Emma. He dreamt of her small hands on his skin. Her touch was hot as fire. Every touch burned his skin as if he'd never been touched before.

And he hadn't, not like this. She touched with a certain shyness, yet the gentlest brush of her finger seared him. Her breath was like the window of the desert, the flexing of her thighs like the shifting of the mountains. Killian had looked down at her with half-lidded eyes, watching the flames burn above her as the woman kindled an even more powerful fire within him.

On his lips, he tasted the salt of her sweat. He relished in the feather-light touches of her fingers against his lips. He ached for the slow slide inside of her. Once they finally joined, he was filled with fire, as if the desert itself exhaled and breathed its life into him. Flames devoured all that he was, leaving behind a tender, raw shell of a man who had been reborn in a fire: something raw and new and free.

He awoke in his cabin, cold and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The flame that had warmed him in his dream was gone.

But her bottle was still there, sitting right next to his bunk where he had left it. He dragged a finger down the side of it, luxuriating in the feel of the cool metal, and suddenly he felt the breath of the desert warm him from within.

They would have a few days before they docked at the next port. Once he had claimed her as his companion he could let her remain free from her stuffy bottle. He wondered what it was like inside. He would have to ask her. The idea that she had to be holed up displeased him greatly.

The tides were turning, Killian could feel it. The gods had favored him. His ship was now in possession of a gorgeous jinni. After so long, he smiled, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"And what of your master?" Genies asked as he surveyed his young student. It had surprised him when she had so suddenly disappeared. No one found jinns nowadays. He hadn't been found for over 200,000 years! That she had been found in only a few thousand astonished him. Most went much longer without ever being discovered.

They sat in her abode, awaiting her master to call on her once again. As soon as Killian had ordered her back into her bottle, Genie had arrived shortly thereafter. They had hugged, rejoicing in their reunion. Emma had never lived a day without Genie.

She told him of how her master had freed her from her bottle. How she had crackled with energy and delight. As she had funneled free of the bottle in the form of glittering smoke, she had stretched and unfolded. She dressed in fine silks and assumed her human form, hair flowing, eyes bright, and lips painted a ruby red. When the smoke had cleared, she got her first look at her new master. He had been sprawled out, lying on the floor with eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He was young, though older than herself, and handsome. He was warm skin and warmer blood, hard muscles all over, with dark hair and stubble on his face, and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her heart had sung at having such a striking master.

Now, back in her bottle, Emma could not wait to see her master again.

Genie had made sure she was safe and happy before turning to more pressing matters.

"I can hardly wait for you to meet him, Genie! He is most clever and so very handsome," Emma insisted, her eyes taking on a dreamy glaze as she thought of her master. He had frightened her, at first, with his wicked smile and dark features. However, once his lips had touched her fingers, she had felt a thrill reverberate through her body. It was unlike any feeling she had ever felt before. "Captain, of his own ship!"

"Do not grow attached, Emma," Genie chided, silently reminding her that her duty was to be a jinni and nothing else. Emma pouted at his response. She didn't understand why he was not happier for her. "Give it time, child. You have only just met him. Humans can be deceiving, young one."

"I do not believe he is trying to deceive me." Emma remained thoughtful as she recalled the memory of master. "He seems sad, and lost, but I see a good heart in him. I believe it is just buried."

"And he treats you well, so far?" Emma looked at Genie, wondering why he was asking such things. "The King has sent me. He wishes to make sure you are ok."

"The King? Why would he care about me?" Emma queried. She had only met the King a handful of times, and while he was pleasant, they had never become more than acquaintances. She was merely one of his subjects.

"Girl, please!" His voice grew high pitch and he fixed her with a look. "He cares very deeply for you. He asks about you at all the council meetings." Genie laughed. While jinns might not have human emotions, they had their own special form of sentiments. "He just wants to make sure your first master is a kind one."

"What does it matter to the King if my master is kind? There are plenty of jinns who have terrible, mean, horrible masters. Such as when you served Cleo and had to turn against your friend Haji." Emma huffed at the very thought. Killian did not seem anything like the nasty master's other jinns had spoken of.

"It might surprise you, but you are a lovely woman, and the King is very fond of you." Genie left it at that, leaving it to Emma to figure out the meaning he was trying to convey. It was no secret amongst the council that the King was looking for a new wife, a new Queen.

Emma scoffed.

"It is nearly morning, and my master shall be awake soon. You must leave," Emma insisted, hurriedly. Genie chuckled. "And tell the King all is well, and my master is wonderful and kind! Now go!"

"And handsome?" Genie fluttered his eyelashes and placed his hands beneath his chin, letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Go!"

* * *

The day seemed to drag on. Excitement over his find seemed to keep his mind from concentrating on what needed to be done. Just as Emma had said, the crew thought nothing of the fixed mast, sail, and rigging. It was as though they believed they had fixed it themselves! He listened idly as they bragged of how quickly they had fixed everything, and that they were the best crew known on the seven seas, only second to their captain!

But he let their lax behavior slide. After all, he had a jinni! A beautiful, green-eyed jinni that had plagued his dreams last night. He smiled ruefully as he remembered the vivid dream he had. Images of her long, lean legs spreading for him as she smiled alluringly at him. Her fiery touch, warming his cold heart.

Killian shook his head at the thought. Now was not the time to be thinking such things. Later tonight, once he was alone with her.

When he had awoken he had been surprised to see her kneeling on the ground, rather floating while kneeling on the ground. A light seemed to encompass her, almost blinding him with her beauty and brightness. He had been afraid it was all a dream, but seeing her made his heart stutter. Words ghosted past her sweet lips and then she lifted her head and smiled right at him, a whispered "Good morning, master," passing her lips.

Oh, how he wanted to kiss those lips. She might be a jinni, but she was also as beautiful as a goddess, a siren to come lure him to his death, he was sure.

After wishing her a good morning as well, he had ordered her back into her bottle, which he locked up so that no one might accidentally find her. He was not going to let this treasure slip from his hand, or hook!

It was late once he was finally able to return to his cabin. Having turned over the helm to Smee, he made his way to the galley to grab some extra food. It hadn't occurred to him that Emma might need some food. He wondered if she was well stocked in her bottle. How did that even work?

More questions he had for her.

The whole day had been spent wondering about her and her situation. Now he looked forward to finally having the chance to speak with her some more.

Upon arriving in his cabin, he locked the hatch before moving towards the trunk he had hidden her bottle in, which was shoved under a blanket, hidden away in his closet. He was surprised to see a soft glow emanating from the trunk, though he guessed he shouldn't be. Producing a key from his pocket, he unlocked it and lifted the top. Pulling the bottle free from beneath a blanket, his fingers ghosted over it, as though he were touching her instead of the bottle.

Once again, glittering smoke filled his tiny cabin before she appeared. She was just as beautiful as she had been the last time he had seen her.

"Master!" Her soft voice was like music to his ears. He smiled.

After exchanging pleasantries, he produced the food he had grabbed from the galley and offered it to her. Her nose scrunched up as she took the hardtack from his palm and sniffed it.

"I wasn't sure if you were hungry. I should have offered this morning," Killian acknowledged, angry with himself that he hadn't thought of it before.

"You are so kind and thoughtful, master, to think of me!" Again, she found herself blushing. She placed the hardtack down on his table though. "Has thou thought of any more wishes you desire?"

Killian chuckled. If anything, she was hardworking and wanted to please him. He could definitely become used to being treated in this manner.

"Are you not hungry?" He implored. "You haven't eaten since I… well, I mean, you… you haven't eaten. You must be hungry."

"You have nothing to worry about, master. My home is very well stocked!" She smiled widely and bobbed her head in agreement. "My King ensures all his jinns remain well cared for."

"King? Of all jinns? So, there is a land of jinns?" This was beyond his wildest dreams. A land filled with jinns? Who could want for more? If he could find out where it was, he could obtain more lamps and bottles and possibly sell them! The riches he could procure if he had jinns to sell!

"Oh, no master, the King would not appreciate that at all. He would smite thee, quite viciously." Emma bowed her head and remained thoughtful. "Though, there is land, per say. We exist on a different plane than humans."

"Then how are you here now?" He ignored that she had once again read his mind. He figured it was just something he would have to get used to. Besides, if giving up his thoughts meant getting a jinni in return, he was willing to make the sacrifice.

"We exist in an indescribable realm in the same space as humans, but it is out of sync with human space-time so that the human universe may not see us until one is called on, such as when you called on me," Emma explained.

"Ah, and this King. He rules over you?"

"Not exactly." She thought for a moment, unsure of what she was allowed to tell her master. "There is a council who create the rules of the jinn. The King, well, Kings, they protect us from the outside world, especially those looking to use our powers for ill." Killian's mind was swirling as he took everything in.

"Kings? How many are there?"

"Seven."

"And what is your Kings name?" Killian inquired.

"Monday, the most brilliant and wise King there ever has been!" This caused Killian to chuckle. She certainly was naïve if she believed her king cared for her.

"And the other Kings? What are their names? Happy and Sleepy?" He couldn't wait for the answer, especially if her king was named Monday! This sounded as believable as the tale of Snow White!

"Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Though Thursday is a very mean King! He makes all his jinn work for him when they do not have masters. He is born of the darkness, and some believe he is actually an archdemon and nemesis of the Prophet!" His jaw went slack with her explanation. She was pulling his leg, she had to be. "I told you, master, I cannot lie. No jinni can!"

A laugh bubbled forth from his belly as she reminded him. Of course! He rolled his eyes. Maybe she had been stuck in her bottle for a bit too long.

When he remained quiet, Emma took a tentative step towards him, resting her hand on his arm. Her touch felt like fire.

"Master, I've never experienced anything like this before. Do you think we could talk some more?" She asked him earnestly, her green eyes wide and imploring. She licked her lips

"O-ok," Killian stuttered. He couldn't believe himself; normally he was quite the ladies' man, yet tonight, at her mere touch, he lost all thought. The feel of her hand on his arm was distracting. It felt like the fire from his dream; like tiny lightning bolts striking him and penetrating all the way to his heart.

"I would like to learn more about you, master."

"Aye. I would like to learn about your world," he insisted as he looked down into her beautiful eyes. Her lips were parted slightly, and he could feel tiny puffs of air escaping her mouth. If he just moved closer. No! He refocused. "And about you."

The excitement in her eyes shown brightly at his response.

"Excellent, I shall begin asking questions…" she remained thoughtful for a moment. "Master, tell me about your family. Where do they come from?"

He paused, shaken by her initial question. His features grew cross causing Emma to cringe at the change in his demeanor. Fear flickered across her eyes and she took a step back. He looked as angry and mean as King Thursday!

"That is not a story I wish to share," he said, voice tight and laced with anger.

She looked down, hands going to her lap.

"I meant no offense, master," she murmured, "Forgive my disobedience and for displeasing thee."

Killian had an urge to order her back into her bottle, leaving her locked in his trunk until he could sell her, so he didn't have to look at her or hear her innocent questions. That's all they were, a tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him. She was an innocent, obviously. Naïve to the world he knew.

Still, he grew angry at her question, so he lashed out at her, as he only knew how.

"Disobedience," he snorted. "I am sure I am nothing more than a nuisance in your world. Having to wait hand and foot on one master after another"

"That is not true, master! I was merely curious about your past."

"Really, jinni?" he mocked, leaning forward and glowered at her. "And how did you become a jinni?"

Her brows knitted together, and her head lowered slightly as she tried to come up with an answer.

"I do not know, master," she sighed, her voice soft and sad. "According to another, my soul was taken when I was still a babe. I am told that just before I passed, a jinn traded places with me, forcing me into eternal servitude for others and freeing their own soul." She picked at a non-existent piece of lint on her flowing silk robe. "But it is ok, for my parents have had another child, so they are no longer saddened by my loss."

Yet again, Killian was taken aback by her response. Somehow Emma always seems to surprise

"I'll forgive your naivety if you'll forgive me for my ill manners, Emma."

She looked at him for a long moment, saying nothing in return. As her eyes gazed into his, he had the oddest feeling that she could somehow see right through him and straight into his heart, to the scars his brother and Milah's death had left on it, as well as the blackening of it when he had lost his hand to Rumple. It made him uncomfortable.

To deflect from the onslaught of emotion, he moved toward the cabinet where he kept his liquor and pulled out a bottle of rum along with two glasses. It was the only way he knew how to deal with his emotions. His jinni continued to watch in silence, her eyes following his movements as he set both glasses on the table and poured a generous amount into each.

"Drink up," he said.

Their hands touched briefly, her soft fingers brushing his for the scantest of moments. A light flashed momentarily at the contact and the cuffs on her wrists seemed to glow brightly, a heat radiating off them. Emma sucked in a breath.

"What is this?" she asked. When he didn't respond right away she lifted the glass up to her nose and took a dainty sniff. Her nose wrinkled at the pungent smell.

"Alcohol. More precisely, rum."

He downed his glass.

"What is rum, master?"

When he didn't answer, she followed his lead and drank the entire glass. Her eyes went wide before crashing shut, her body shuddering, and a tingle following its course. She gagged and coughed as the alcohol made its way down. Her face reddened, and she had to shake her head once she had finally swallowed the liquid.

"How do you drink it as easily as tea, master?" A hiccup escaped her lips as the drink worked its way down her esophagus. A long, slow-burning sensation following its path.

"Practice makes perfect."

He poured himself another and quickly drank it, knowing he was bragging, but wondering if it was something he should be bragging about. He offered another pour, but she shook her head furiously, refusing to drink again.

He chuckled. Her actions amused him.

"You're teasing me, master." A sly smile crept up her lips and a light seemed to fill her eyes. They glittered like an emerald in the sun. "One should not mock a jinni! I could turn you into a serpent with two heads or a pillar of salt!"

"Quite the opposite," he rushed to assure her. He did not doubt that she could turn him into a two-headed serpent, something he surely did not want to be. "I am mesmerized by you, my jinni."

Emma returned his smile, happy that their argument seemed to be forgotten. She looked up at him through lowered lashes, a coy smile playing on her lips.

The fiery feeling returned within him as his dream from the previous night played in his mind. He took another shot to make the feeling go away, savoring the familiar burn in his throat. His jinni remained close by, her eyes still on him. Feeling the walls closing in on them, Killian thought swiftly of a way to break the silence and his galloping heart.

"It is getting late and I must retire soon. Would you care for some fresh air? It must be very stuffy in that bottle of yours." He stood up from his chair and offered his arm.

She nodded. "If it would not be too much trouble, master. I would love to see the stars. I have never seen real stars before!"

He was startled by her comment. Never seen stars? How was that possible? Did she not have stars in her world?

Despite a few crew on the deck, which Emma made sure they did not remember a thing, it was quiet. The night was clear and crisp, the sky full of stars and the moonlight marking a silver path on the dark water. His hook rested low on her back, guiding her to the rail. He noted, yet again, that she floated everywhere she went as flower petals trailed in her wake.

He would need to speak with her about the importance of walking once she was his companion.

She inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh, salty air.

"I am told, humans use stars to navigate. Do you, master?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at them.

"Aye," he answered. He was glad to be outside. The air seemed to clear some of the rum from his mind. "My brother taught me when I was younger. He said that once I knew how I would always be able to find home."

"Master…" He hummed in response. His eyes watched her delicate features in the silvery moonlight. "You and I will be sharing as many wonderful moments together as there are stars in the sky." She turned to meet his gaze, a smile pulling her lips up. "Just thinking of it makes me excited."

He blinked at her statement, pondering if the small amount of rum she'd had was enough to make her speak gibberish. Perhaps she could see the future as well. They fell quiet after that. After a while, he steered them back to his cabin. Killian pulled her bottle from the shelf beside his bed and stared at it. He wondered how comfortable it was.

"Do you need anything, Emma?"

She glanced at the bottle and smiled.

"It is very spacious master. As I said, the King takes very good care of us. He ensures we want for nothing!"

He nodded until a thought popped in his head.

"Except your freedom?"

A flicker of emotion crossed her face as she considered his words. But it only lasted a moment before she schooled her features, a wistful look settling on her pretty face.

"My only want is to serve you, master."

Her response, surprisingly, saddened him. He uncorked her bottle and offered it toward her.

Emma smiled at him, "Thank you for a wonderful night, master." And just like that, she was gone, a puff of glittering smoke filling his cabin momentarily before disappearing into the bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

When Killian woke the next morning, he was surprised to find the bottle on the shelf beside his bunk, and his jinni praying at the foot of his bed. Again, she levitated just above the floor. He had not removed the bottle from the trunk, so he was perplexed as to how it had moved.

"Good morning, master!"

"How did you get out? I thought you couldn't leave your bottle unless I let you out." Emma giggled, a delightful tinkle of sound that filled his small cabin. He really wanted to know how her bottle had escaped from the trunk but was afraid she might retreat at the interrogation. He was enjoying the blossoming friendship they seemed to be forging.

"I can, as long as I have a master, and you are nearby." She stood and gazed happily at her master. "Do not worry master, I am bound to thee. Just like myself, my bottle is enchanted. Sometimes it can be quite wily." She bowed her head. "Shall I leave thee, so you might finish your daily hygiene? Or do you have a wish I might grant for you?"

This caused Killian to chuckle. "Aye, love." He started to move to get out of his bed but stopped as a thought came to him. "Are you hungry? I know you said you are well stocked, but…"

She shook her head in the negative and smiled. "I appreciate the offer, master." And with that, she returned to her bottle, the smoke once again filled his cabin before it disappeared into the bottle. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to that!

* * *

For the next few days, Killian and Emma fell into a routine and things remained the same as the Jolly grew closer to port. She would greet him every morning and spend every evening with him. Killian spent as much time as he could with Emma, though it was quite limited, as he could not while away the hours he should be sleeping, especially if he wanted to be a functioning captain. They would spend long hours talking and enjoying each other's company. At the end of every night, he would kiss her lovely hand before she disappeared into her bottle.

Each day she would ask if he had any wishes for her to grant, but he refused. Thoughts of what he wanted had been brewing in the back of his mind, but he did not want to be wasteful of his wishes. There was no need to draw too much attention to his newfound good luck charm. There was also her warning that each wish came with a price.

So far, no price had come, from what he could tell, from wishing for the gold and the fixing of his ship. Still, he could not take any chances.

He tried to bring her up to the deck of the ship at least once a day, though he did notice his crew did seem baffled and lost for hours after whenever Emma erased her appearance from their memories. When he asked if erasing their memories hurt them in any way, Emma had merely shrugged and said she would inquire about it.

Killian informed her of his plan to take her as his companion at the next port so that she would be able to come up on deck whenever she pleased. The idea that she had to hide away saddened him as he found himself enjoying her company more and more. Besides, his ship would look that much richer with such a beauty adorning it!

When she had heard his plan, she had clapped her hands happily before throwing her arms around him. This had surprised him, especially the feeling that accompanied it. It was like a fire consuming him. His breath hitched in his throat. With his nose buried in her hair, he had held her tightly to him. The smell of cinnamon and sweet smoke filled his senses, while her lithe body pressed completely against his.

It was more than just having a woman in his arms. It was her. While she was lovely to look at, Killian found himself enjoying her mere presence. His heart felt lighter every day they spent together, and he looked forward to the day she would be able to remain in her physical form on the ship.

He also found he greatly enjoyed seeing Emma happy. Watching a smile light up her face brought greater joy than any treasure ever had. This confused Killian more than anything. He had always sworn that Milah was his one and only true love, yet, now he wondered how true that feeling was. The feelings Emma seemed to be drawing from within him were far stronger.

* * *

He found her pacing in her bottle, glaring at her closet as she considered what to wear. Clothes littered her floor. Killian was to release her in a tavern later that evening, whereupon he would claim her as his own and finally allow her complete freedom on his ship. The idea thrilled Emma. She had never been allowed so much liberty. And the thought of getting to spend more time with her master was even more exhilarating.

"Emma!" Genie called out, though his words were muffled when a dress came flying at him, hitting him square in his face. Pulling the dress off his head, Genie fluffed it out and held it up to his body, batting his eyelashes in the mirror before him. "Well, I'm not sure it's my style, but if you think I'll look good in it!"

"Oh, Genie!" Emma cried happily, as she turned to her friend and mentor. Laughter fell from her as she watched Genie turn from side to side, appreciating himself in the dress in the mirror. He picked up the side of the dress and started to twirl about, as though he were dancing, causing Emma to laugh harder. "I'm so glad you're here! I do not know what to wear to greet my master. He is to free me tonight!"

Genie stopped mid-turn and dropped the dress as he choked on the air around him.

"Free you?" The King would not be happy by this turn of events.

"Yes! He will take me to a tavern and free me so that I will no longer have to stay in my bottle all day!" Emma announced excitedly. Genie let out a sigh of relief. "He said I would be able to go outside, see the towns and ports, and get as much fresh air as I pleased! I shall see all the stars again!"

"Ah, well then! We must make you look fab-u-lous!" Genie snapped his fingers as his words came out in a sing-song tone. He joined her in her closet, looking at the plethora of gowns and clothing. The King certainly had ensured she was well kept. He had never seen so many options in any other jinn's closet! A frilly pink apron appeared on him, along with some glasses. His voice came out high pitched and like a woman. "What to wear, what to wear."

He considered her for a moment. Next thing Emma knew, a book had appeared in Genie's hands and he perused it, nodding his head every so often.

"Oh, lovely!" Genie declared as he continued to look at all the style before him. "I see. So this season!" His fingers drifted over the book before returning his attention to her.

"First, this gown is much to third century!" He picked at the silk floating about her. Next, his hands came to her hair, which he pulled free from its confines. "And your hair! What are you trying to say with it, I'm a jinni? No!"

A tape measure appeared out of nowhere and he turned Emma to and fro, measuring her in every direction. Emma became dizzy with all the twisting and turning. Suddenly the tape measure wrapped around her in a bow, constricting the movement of her arms.

"Let's work with me here, sweetie!" Genie declared before pulling on the end of the bow. As the tape measure pulled away from her body, a red silk gown with a corset laced tightly about her bodice took its place. Her long curly hair was piled loosely on the top of her head, tendrils framing her face. "Oh! I like it! Muy bonita!"

"Oh, my," Emma exclaimed as she glanced at her reflection. She couldn't believe what Genie had created for her. It was unlike any dress she had ever seen, and so unlike what most jinns wore.

"We're not done with you yet!" Genie declared excitedly. Moments later, magic popped and crackled about as he decked her out in jewels, shoes and everything she could ever need to impress her master. "Hang on, kiddo, we're going to make you a star!"

* * *

Tau Ceti. The city was shaped like an oval, with different districts divided by walls. A river cut through the center of town, leading to the kingdoms beyond. The city glittered in the moonlight and torches that burned brightly. The moonlight makes the river look like it is made of silver. The docks were bustling despite the late hour. Sailors, peddlers, and people littered the area.

They had arrived much later than he expected or wanted, but none of that mattered. His crew was excited to be back on land and enjoy the distractions that could be found. He was excited to finally free his jinni and enjoy her company more freely.

After turning his ship over to Smee for safekeeping and with the bottle safely ensconced in his coat, Killian took to the streets. It was common practice for a few men to stay behind with the ship. They would take turns; besides, he did not plan on staying long in the tavern. Once he freed Emma and made it known that she was his, they could return to his ship and he could enjoy her lovely company in a quiet, more conducive environment.

Mullins, Jukes, and Starkey remained with their captain while the rest that were allowed leave made way for the closest pleasure house, intent on spending their time and coin wisely. They would join their captain at the tavern later.

Captain Hook and his crew made their way to a tavern, a seedy join named the Boars Hat. Killian knew the place well. As the door was thrown open they were welcome with a bustling atmosphere, dim lights, and entertainment aplenty. Women with painted faces and low-cut dresses lounged about, awaiting their next suitor.

Tables were scattered about the room, some used for various card games, while others were filled with men enjoying drink and women. A path cleared almost immediately as Captain Hook and his men made their way in.

"Go and find me a table," Killian instructed as he contemplated how to best release his jinni. It would not do to release her in the tavern as there were far too many people, people that would kill to get their hands on her and her powers. He figured it would be best to wait a while.

Suddenly, his eye caught on a beautiful woman with dark hair, painted lips and a low-cut blouse. It had been too long since he had last enjoyed himself, and since he was waiting for the opportune time, he might as well enjoy himself. It wasn't like he could just release Emma right there and then. So, he would wait.

His eyes landed on a lovely woman with a heavy bosom and pretty painted lips. She smiled coyly in his direction, her eyelashes fluttering. Her hips swayed as she walked towards him.

Until he could release Emma he might as well enjoy a distraction!

* * *

 **Back in the Enchanted Forest**

Despite her age, Queen Snow White was still beautiful, or so her husband thought as he watched her. She was staring out a window in their bedroom. He had just come in after having put their son, Neal, to sleep, and had found her lost in thought, staring out at nothing while she absently twirled her wedding ring about her finger. The same one she had stolen from all those years ago.

He remained quiet, intent and happy to just watch his wife. While sadness lingered in his heart, he could not deny that his wife and son brought vast happiness to him as well. He knew what she was thinking about. It was the same thing he had been thinking of for the last eighteen years.

Where was she? Where was Emma? Was she happy? Was she well cared for?

Was she loved?

They had sent out search parties to find the bottle the jinn had imprisoned Princess Emma in, but no one had found her yet.

Each year the reward grew, and each year, the king and queen lost a little more hope.

David made his way to his wife, encircling her waist with his strong arms and dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

Snow smiled fondly as she squeezed her husband's hand in her own, enjoying the feeling of his solid body behind her and his lips on her skin. She leaned back into him and sighed.

"It's been so long," Snow started, her voice sad and wistful. "We don't even know what she would look like now."

"As beautiful as you, of course."

"Always so charming," Snow laughed softly. David squeezed her closer and chuckled as well.

"We'll find her. Even if it's fifty years from now, someday, we'll find her." A tear ran down her cheek. David moved to brush it away, but Snow stopped him. "Never give up, darling. We are a family, and families always find each other."

"Maybe," Snow mused, sadly. David could tell she was starting to give up hope. She turned in his arms and regarded him. "We've already missed so much of her life…"

"But we will have many more years to come," David insisted. Snow laid a hand over his heart, smiling at his words.

"How can you be so sure?" A sob caught in her throat. David pulled her to him, hugging her.

"I found you, didn't I?" Snow regarded him, concern etched on her face. "Graham and Red are searching for her every day. We still have the old woman. Someday, we will find Emma, and we will have her switch places with the woman and then lock that bottle up, so it can never be found again."

"Always the optimistic."

"Now, come to bed. It's late and you haven't been sleeping well." He coaxed her towards their bed, his body guiding them.

* * *

It was growing late, and Emma was growing more and more impatient. She paced about her home in her bottle, her large dress swooshing about and hitting the new lounge chair. When it had arrived she had been surprised, but Genie had shushed her and told her the King merely wanted to ensure she was comfortable.

It was more a throne-like chair, Emma suddenly realized, as she contemplated it. Wrought from iron and rubies, the metal twisted to resemble rose vines. It was covered in rich velvet. It really was quite beautiful.

A moment later, she plopped down on the new lounge and huffed.

She tried to encourage and remind herself that Killian would release her when it was best, but it didn't make waiting any easier. What was he doing? What was taking so long?

Her gaze floated over her home as she sighed. The chamber was alight as the diamonds above swelled with light. Emma blinked back at the garish light. It was blinding, harsh. The jeweled walls glittered with razor-sharp edges and points, beautiful but deadly. Pedestals of marble decorated her home, holding all the great treasures her king had bestowed upon her. He really had spared no expense with her home, Emma realized.

"My angel, what is it that troubles you?" His voice startled her, and Emma nearly fell from the lounge, but the King caught her by her elbow, righting her. He bowed deeply. Emma quickly found herself and curtsied before her lord and king. She hadn't even heard him come!

King Monday took her in, his eyes sweeping over her as a smile graced his face. While Emma was always a sight to behold, tonight she was extraordinary. He took her hand in his, brushing a sweet kiss over her knuckles.

"Come, let us talk." Before she could argue, a swirl of smoke encircled them, and their surroundings shifted. A moment later and they were back in his kingdom, the moonlight reflecting off the bejeweled trees. His fingers tightened around hers, his palm dry and gritty. Her hand remained on his arm as they strolled through the garden.

"I really must go, my master…"

"Ah, yes! Your new master. How is he? Does he treat you well?" Monday implored, his gaze drifting back down to Emma before returning to stare up at the diamonds twinkling in the sky above them. Still, Emma detected an undercurrent in his tone. She faltered slightly but resumed her walk with him.

"He is to free me tonight, so that…"

"Free you? He said that?" The King stopped abruptly and turned towards her, pulling her closer. His voice had risen, anger tinging the words.

"Only so that I must not hide away in my bottle. He said that I would be able to walk about freely on his ship." This seemed to placate the King. He nodded, haltingly.

"Of course."

"He is most kind, your highness!" Emma caught herself. "Though, not as kind as you. Thank you for the new lounge. It is most comfortable."

"You looked beautiful sitting upon it," King Monday replied, his eyes glazing over as he remembered first seeing her sitting upon it in her magnificent red gown. What a queen she would make! But first, he had to gain her trust and befriend her. Unlike other jinns, she was more emotional. In time, he would court her and make her come around to the idea of being his new queen. "Now, back to what I originally asked you. You appeared vexed. What troubles you?"

"I was merely waiting for my master," Emma sighed. "He had promised to let me out right away, but that was hours ago. Maybe he forgot."

"Forgot about you? What mortal could?" He smiled down at her as he patted her arm, his eyes lingering on her bosom before returning to her face. He pulled away from Emma as he moved towards the great fountain in the center of his courtyard. He had a fairly good idea what her master was doing; most likely what most mortals did when they had free time and new-found wealth. Genie had informed him of Emma's infatuation with her new master. If he was doing as Monday suspected, it would be that much easier to gain Emma's trust and affections.

He beckoned her over.

"Well, let us see what he is doing." He waved his large hand over the iridescent silver that flowed through the fountain. "My fountain sees all."

The silver swirled and rippled about the bottom of the fountain, first a single ring which soon expanded into two, three and so on until the entire base of the fountain coiled about. It clouded over for a moment before clearing, an image appearing before them.

King Monday inwardly beamed as the image cleared. Just as he had thought.

Killian sat in a tavern, surrounded by his crew and numerous women. Tankards of ale sat atop the table. Gold pieces sat in the middle of the table, along with a pile of cards. In his lap, a woman sat perched atop his knee, one hand dangling over his shoulder and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, the other was beneath the table, doing who knew what. He was flushed from drink, and his lips were pressed against the woman's neck as he nuzzled her. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest, obviously for the woman's benefit. She swooned in reply.

Emma watched on, a small piece inside of her slowly cracking to pieces. While she knew masters and their jinns could not share affections, she had thought she meant more to Killian. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts invading her mind.

King Monday appeared at her side, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. He gave her an appraising look with one eyebrow arched.

"I know that look." He sighed. As much as he felt towards Emma, he did not wish to hurt her more than necessary. "Remember your place, my angel. Mortals and jinns have no place together." He paused, gauging her reaction. "However, maybe, in time, you could come to see me as a friend."

Emma shook her head.

"Of course, your highness." Unable to watch, she turned her head away as Killian and the woman continued to grow more amorous toward one another. She swallowed back a lump in her throat. Maybe he wasn't the man she had thought he was. "He is my master, and I am his servant."

"That is true, but also remember that you hold all the power. He might be your master, but you are in control."

Emma nodded, a smile gracing her pretty face.

Pleased with her response, the King watched her carefully, before making a snap decision. Flicking his hand, music began to softly play, the notes of the song filling the garden as the diamonds glittered above them, bathing them in the light. He bowed and offered his hand to her as the music grew louder.

Emma was shocked by the offer. While she had always known her King to be magnanimous, she had never seen this side of him. Never had he been so open and generous with another of his subjects, at least from what she had seen. Her brow furrowed, but she accepted his proffered hand. He pulled her to him as they started to glide across the floor, their bodies swaying to the music.

At first, Emma faltered in her steps, having never danced before. They laughed at her missteps but quickly fell into a rhythm as they waltzed around the garden. Her dress swished at her feet, dragging on the ground as they moved about. They were adrift in a sea of moonlit jewels, the silence, aside from the music, was infinite as the space between the stars. The night was calm and deceptively peaceful.

As they flitted about the garden, the king was struck by Emma's beauty. She looked like an angel with the glow of the diamonds beaming down on them. So much so, that with a nod of his head, he watched with a smile as her dress faded from red to white. This seemed to shock Emma, though she remained silent as they continued to dance.

As the music continued, Emma glanced up at her King. She had never been so close. Up close, he was quite handsome. Despite his age, like most jinns, he had hardly aged. His stubbled jaw was strong and just slightly crooked. His copper eyes were large and expressive, and lips were full. He was a handsome man with a body to match; where she was soft he was hard and muscular, a powerfully built body. His rough beauty was enticing, even to Emma, as they twirled about.

Emma lowered her eyes at her thoughts. Deep blue eyes permeated her thoughts as she compared them to the copper ones staring down at her.

"Highness, I really should…"

"Darian."

"Excuse me?" Emma looked up surprised.

"You may call me Darian." He appraised her, waiting to see if she would relent and call him by his given name. "Please."

"I should go, my master might summon me at any moment." She smiled sadly, the thought of Killian and the woman from the tavern once again playing through her mind.

"Ah," Darian sighed in frustration. But a thought stopped him. He tapped the gold cuffs on Emma's wrists. "You will know when he calls for you. Until then, one more dance. Please?"

Emma hesitated, a dark feeling creeping across her, but ultimately, she relented.

"Of course, your high…. Darian."

* * *

He was drunk, and there was something he should be doing. He just couldn't remember what it was. The woman sitting on his lap continued to fondle him while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. She had been trying to entice him into her bed for the better part of the night, and he was just about to agree when he felt her hand brush against his long leather coat, or more precisely, the expensive and irreplaceable bottle in it.

Killian's mind shook itself from the fog of ale and rum he had been ingesting all night as he suddenly remembered what he had originally come to port to do. He nearly threw the woman from his lap as he sprang from the bench, his hook moving to the bottle to protect it from any thieving hands. How could he have been so daft to forget about Emma?

As he got up, his crew looked at him to see if they should follow, but Killian waved them off, telling them he merely needed some air.

The woman, Meri, that had been sitting on his lap righted herself before she started to follow out after him, intent on ensuring she made her money for the night. She had not wasted all those hours coddling some one-handed freak to be thrown to the floor for nothing. Pulling her blouse just a little lower and loosening the laces of her corset, she gave herself a quick once over before going out the door after the captain.

Out in the alley, Killian pulled the bottle from his jacket. It glowed brightly, brighter then he had ever seen it glowing before. He stopped, wondering what made it react in such a manner. Was it tied to Emma? Or was it the magic that trapped her in it?

Looking about to ensure his privacy, Killian pulled the top from the opening and rubbed his hand gingerly across the warm, enchanted metal. He waited for the smoke, but nothing happened, so he rubbed it again. Suspicion rattled his normally cool demeanor as he started to worry that maybe Emma was angry with him for having kept her in for so long, and now she refused to come out.

Luckily, a moment later, glittering smoke and a whirlwind of fire started to curl out from the bottle, expanding larger and larger, unfolding right before his eyes. Finally, the smoke cleared, and Killian felt his jaw drop and eyes grow wide. His tongue snaked out and wetted his suddenly dry lips as he stared at the beauty before him.

She was no jinni, rather an angel.

She was encased in white silk and jewels. The large white dress seemed to float about her, lighting her up in the light of the moon and encasing her beauty even more. Her corset was laced tightly, showcasing her tiny waist and enhancing her heaving bosom.

Heaving? And her cheeks were flushed, pupils blown wide.

What had she been doing?

His hand snaked out and grabbed Emma by her wrist, the gold cuff heating his hand like a fire. He pulled her towards him as anger started building inside of him.

What had taken her so long to appear? Images began to grow in his mind of what had hastened her arrival.

"Where were you?" Killian flung his question at her as she bowed her head subserviently.

"I am sorry master, Dar… the King and I were talking."

Talking? Talking! Killian snorted. He could only guess what Emma and the king were really doing. He had noted the slip when she had almost uttered a name before correcting with the King's proper title. Jealousy flared deep within him at the thought of her spending time with another male, especially one that made her cheeks tinge that lovely shade of pink.

Anger boiled within him and he lashed out.

"Do not forget, I am your master, and you must come whenever I call." He watched as she bowed her head, an angry look crossing her face before she schooled her features.

"I am sorry I displeased you, but while you are my master, if the King calls on me, I must answer." The gold cuffs encircling her wrist suddenly shown brightly as the words passed her lips, nearly burning Killian's hand.

"Well, you did… displease me." Turning away from her, he started back towards the tavern. "Ensure it doesn't happen again. Now come along. Stay near me. The clientele of this establishment is not what you are used to, I'm guessing, and I am sure more then a few would love to get their hands on you."

The thought of yet another man's hands on Emma angered Killian further.

As they entered the tavern, all eyes turned to the door as soon as Emma walked in, much as Killian had expected. He could hardly fault them. In her white silk gown and numerous jewels, she looked more like an angel and certainly was far more beautiful than the normal women that entered this tavern. His hook moved to the small of her back and guided her further into the establishment.

Returning to his table, Killian had to only look at his tablemate and arch a brow before a seat was made available for Emma. He pulled the chair back and offered it to her, before taking a seat beside her. His tablemates, which included two of his crew members, watched on quizzically.

"Say, Captain Jones, who is your beautiful new companion. Your wife?" One of the men at the table chuckled as he eyed Emma. His eyes lingering far too long in Killian's opinion. The man turned his attention back to the cards in front of him as he shuffled the deck. He dealt out a round and awaited everyone's bets.

Before he could answer, Emma started to reply.

"No, I am not his wife, I am actually a…" Killian choked on his ale before he cut her off, slamming his tankard of ale down on the table.

"A what?"

"She said you looked like you could use another drink." Once his table mate was distracted with the serving wench, Killian turned to Emma and whispered to her. "I don't think it's a good idea to mention the whole jinni thing in public."

"Is it wrong of me to say such things?"

"Well, the two of you seem very close. I'm surprised captain, you do not seem like the type to pick just one woman." The sailor considered the two. He turned his attention to Emma. "And where are you from, my dear? I don't often see women dressed in such manner."

"Do you find my clothing strange?" Emma glanced down at her gown, her brow furrowing. Darian seemed to like it, as did Killian.

"Well, not many women of this type of establishment dress like that," the sailor stated.

"Is that true?" Emma turned and stared at the other women in the tavern before clasping her hands in front of her heart. A brilliant white light filled the small tavern.

"What in the…"

"Wow!"

"Look at that!"

The light died down a moment later and her clothing had changed into a simple dress and corset, much like the other women wore.

"Are these clothes more suitable?"

Killian reacted quickly. He knew the use of her magic would draw unwanted attention, especially from those who wished to use it for ill will. He grabbed her hand and dragged her from the tavern, racing back to his ship in hopes that the people would be too stunned to follow.

* * *

Back at the tavern, Meri stood slacked jawed as the rest of the tavern broke out in hysterics over the light show. While she had been surprised by the sight of the woman emerging from the bottle as she spied on Captain Jones from around the corner, Meri had been awestruck by the powers of the young woman as she changed her clothing from that of an elegant silk gown to a plain dress.

At first, she had been displeased when the captain had displaced her from his side, but now she couldn't believe her luck! It appeared Captain Jones had a dark secret and was the owner of a jinni.

A jinni! There were tales, of course, of jinns, but Meri had never seen one herself. The idea excited her. If she wielded that power, the things she would wish for!

She would need to act quickly if she were to ensure she got her hands on the jinni!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

The ship was quiet, which Killian suspected was for the best. At his return he had relieved a few of the other men, allowing them to take leave while he remained. Images of the evening replayed in his mind, leaving him worried that some might figure out just what Emma was. He could only hope that she had erased their memories as she had his crew.

At their return, a few of his crew had leered at Emma, their eyes trailing over her body and lingering at some of her more desirable attributes. This had resulted in angering Killian further.

Now he was seething.

"I am sorry to have displeased thee." Her words came out hollow, and for the first time, Killian felt as though maybe the tales of the jinn were true. They were a fickle creature that could turn on people at any moment.

"Well, you did," Killian lashed out once they were alone in his cabin. "You can't go around using your powers whenever you feel like."

"Of course, master, I am sorry I have disappointed you." She still didn't sound sorry.

"If people find out you are a jinni and have magic powers they will never leave you alone—they will hunt me down and steal you. There will be trouble for sure. If that ever happens I don't know how we would be able to stay together." Killian considered Emma for a moment, some of his anger dissipating as he remembered that she knew nothing of his world. "You must learn as much as you can about this world, so you can fit in better."

"Yes, master." Her eyes remained downcast as he considered her. He stepped toward her and lifted a hand toward her, his finger coming to rest under her chin. He lifted it, so she was looking up at him. "Is there anything else you wish for?"

"Well, to begin with, stop calling me Master, as if I were some godless slaver. I have a name." Immediately her hackles went up. Darian's words ringing in her ears.

"Then what do I call you? You are my master." Emma looked expectantly at him, but she was cautious. Names were dangerous. A name made things personal.

"Killian is fine. Maybe you could think of me as your friend." She cringed. Images of the woman on her master's lap played in her mind. Her resolve hardened as she reminded herself that he was only her master. He was not her friend. She was his slave, but still controlled everything. He needed her powers.

"I apologize, but I cannot do that," Emma stated quietly.

"But I am your friend," Killian insisted, taking a step closer. Her gold wrist cuffs began to glow, the heat radiating off them at his words.

"If you say so," Emma intoned, softly. Warnings from other jinns played in her ear of masters that had tricked them into believing they were their friend. In the end, they were all the same. Greed and hunger had consumed them. With it came the death and destruction of humanity as the search for more power consumed the master.

All except one, or so the legends said.

Deciding to steer their conversation to more pleasant topics, Killian began asking Emma about her life. He still wanted to know more about her. She intrigued him.

"How many masters have you had?" He moved toward a chair in his cabin and plopped lazily in it. He motioned for Emma to take a seat as well. As was becoming customary, she refused, though politely and with such grace, it left Killian wondering of her upbringing.

"None. You are my first."

"Your first?" Killian asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"How old are you?" At times she felt as old as the stars, but mostly she felt just the same as she did that day that she realized she was a jinni—lost, small, and afraid. But she kept that to herself. Instead, she squared her chin and met his gaze challengingly.

"I am eighteen thousand years old." Killian snorted.

"You don't look a day over six thousand," he quipped. Emma shrugged.

"And you? How old are you, master?"

"I thought we agreed, you would call me Killian." Emma shrugged, her eyes casting downward yet again. "I'm only two hundred years old."

Emma's eyes grew wide at his answer. She had never heard of a mortal living for so long.

"I was stuck on a blasted island where time does not move forward," Killian supplied at her silent inquiry. The two remained silent, the only sound was that of the waves lapping against the hull of his ship.

"May I ask you a question?" Killian nodded in reply. "Have you ever seen a jinni before?"

Killian cleared his throat, his eyes fixed on hers. "No, but I've heard stories of them. And of other evils that lurk in the night."

Emma nodded.

"Of course you have. Anecdotes of spirits, I'm sure, who consume souls and wear the skins of their prey. All fire and flame and no brains at all. Or perhaps you mean the mermaids, small and sweet until they drown you in their pools."

He nodded slowly. "And the Dark One, most powerful of all."

A chill ran down Emma's spine as she thought of King Thursday. "Ah, of course."

"So, are they true? All these stories?"

Emma paused, reflecting on the stories she had heard, before replying. "It is said that stories are truth told through lies."

"So, are you going to devour my soul?" he asked as if it was a challenge. His teeth flashed as he offered a smile. He was testing her, and she knew it. "Or drown me? What sort of jinni are you?"

With a curl of smoke, Emma shifted into a white swan and crouched before him, her feathered wings curling and uncurling as she stretched. He watched in amazement, withdrawing a bit at the sight of her green eyes.

"What are you?" he whispered, a hand reaching out towards her. Emma shifted back into her human form. No longer wanting to discuss the evils that plagued them, Emma shifted their conversation.

"Why haven't you made another wish yet?"

For a moment he remained thoughtful as he contemplated her question. There were many reasons he had not made another wish. He stared up at the ceiling before returning his gaze to her, his eyes softening.

"My reasons are my own, but I promise, I have many wishes that you will fulfill when the time is right." He pinched the bridge of his nose as images assaulted him. The return of his hand, Rumple's death, and the return of his loved ones played across his mind. "And you? What do you wish for?"

"What?" Emma was caught off guard by his question. Her chest tightened. It's a dream she never dared to dream. She cannot even imagine what it would be like. Ever since she became a jinni, she had been bound to her lamp and the world of the jinn. The concept was foreign, as distant and untouchable as a new moon behind its black veil.

"What do you wish for?"

"I…" Emma paused, her eyes glazing over momentarily before becoming sharp. "Jinns cannot have their wishes granted."

"And if you could? Pretend," Killian urged, suddenly anxious to hear what she would wish for.

"I don't…" Her voice trailed off. She looked down at the golden cuffs wrapped around her wrist. When she touched it, it felt cold, which perplexed her. Normally it burned like the touch of fire. "I guess I would wish to feel my mother's lips pressing against my temple. My father's strong arms wrapped around me, holding me to him and never letting go."

"You never met them, did you?" Killian asked, softly. He moved towards her, laying a hand gently on her arm. Their eyes locked as they both stared down at their touching skin, her skin softly glowing.

Emma reacted first.

She yanked her arm away. His touch burned, leaving her shaken, the echo of his heartbeat resounding through her. She looked away, breaking away from his imploring gaze.

Nothing like that had ever happened before.

"So. Wishes. Anything I want?"

"Anything in this world, if you're willing to pay the price."

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me about this price."

With a sigh, Emma fabricated a small flame in her hand and let it dance across her palms, disappearing and reappearing like a magician's coin. "Every wish has a price, Master. Seldom do you—or I—know what that price is until it has already been paid. Perhaps you'll wish for great wealth, only to find it stolen away by another pirate or thief. What I do know is that there is nothing more dangerous than getting your heart's desire. The question is, are you willing to gamble? How much are you willing to lose? What are you willing to risk?"

At that, his eyes hardened, and Emma saw that he knew exactly what he wanted, even if he wasn't ready to say it out loud. He turned and began pacing the length of his cabin. As Emma awaited his reply she passed her little flame from hand to hand.

"The Dark One destroyed my life," he said after a moment, his voice low and dangerous, a dark current beneath a still sea. "I want you to help me return the favor."

Emma closed her palms, her flame disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 _The battle had been long and arduous. So many had perished. Too many to count. Even after the victory, the Queen felt as though they had still lost. Still, the war was over and finally, the Queen would get what she had fought so hard for. Flanked by her army, the Queen marched through the hall of the castle of the defeated. There they found displayed on pedestals of marble all the great treasures of the kingdom. But it wasn't the jewels, metals or other precious treasures the Queen was interested in. She passed them without a second glance. What she wanted sat in the throne room. At first glance, most would pass it by without a second thought. But the Queen knew better. There, on a sheet of silk, sat a lamp of bright gold, though it did not hold any oil._

 _As though she were handling a newborn or fine China, the Queen lifted the lamp, her fingers ghosting over the side. At her touch, a large plume of smoke rose from the nozzle, revealing a mighty and terrible Jinn. The army laid their weapons on the ground and shielded their eyes, trembling and cowering at the jinn's presence. The Queen stood tall and unafraid, her eyes boldly holding the jinn's gaze. Unlike the others, her eyes held a look of curiosity._

 _"_ _I am the Jinni of the Lamp," pronounced the Darian. "Your wishes shall ye have. Speak them, and they shall be granted, even the deepest desires of thine heart. Wilt thou have riches Master?_

 _The Queen shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes rolling at the thought of more riches and replied, "Silver and gold I have."_

 _"_ _Wilt thou have realms and men to rule over?" Darian asked. Already he was intrigued. No one had ever been so unaffected by him._

 _Again, the Queen shrugged as a sigh escaped her lips before she replied, "These I have also."_

 _"_ _Wilt thou have everlasting youth, never to age, never to sicken?" Darian asked._

 _"_ _Does not the wise man say that hairs of gray are more precious than silver and that in youth lies foolishness?"_

 _Darian bowed low before the Queen as he considered her. Of all his masters, none had challenged him as she had. Her beauty was unlike any other, but it was her mind that captivated him._

 _"_ _I see you are wise, Queen, and not easily fooled. What would you ask of me, for I am thy servant."_

 _"_ _Give me thy hand," said the Queen, "and let us be lovers."_

 _This, Darian, pondered, before replying,_

 _"_ _Woe to thee who loves the jinn, for thy shakes hands with death herself."_

Shaken from his memories, Darian stared longingly at the large painting that hung in his private chambers. Flawless skin of snow and long, flowing blonde hair stared down at him. A challenging, mischievous glint in her emerald green eye.

It was as though it had happened only yesterday. He could still feel her heartbeat through his palm as their hands had met so long ago. Her touch had scorched him to his very being. A mortal making a jinn feel was unheard of. But she had done more than make him feel.

He had loved.

He had built a world for her, only for her to be taken from him.

After, he had destroyed everything. If his love could no longer enjoy the splendor he had created, no one could.

Flames had spewed across the sand, like a thousand demon hands scorching the land to nothing but a crisp. Fiery claws had raked the land and scratched the sky all around. Tendrils of smoke curled around the once beautiful city he had created. For a moment, Darian had been encased by the flames, welcoming their heat and fire, silently wishing it might take him with the city he so desperately wanted to destroy.

But then the magic collapsed, like a fire that ran out of fuel. The fire disintegrated into the sand it came from and fell in a sparkling blue mist around him. The sand swirled around the entrance to the city before causing it to sink away, drowning it in the land.

What was once a vast, sparkling city, now lay in ruins.

The desert had heaved like the seas in a storm, swallowing the city stone by stone, dunes tossing this way and that way. Slowly, loudly, the city sank beneath the desert, crackling as the last of the old jinn's magic burned with it.

Or so he had thought.

* * *

They were back in town, headed toward another tavern so that Killian and his men could enjoy one more night in port, but this time Emma joined them. When Killian had informed her that they would be going back into town she nodded haltingly, images of him with the woman at the tavern dancing in her head. Was that why they were returning?

Warily she had taken his hand and let him lead her past the dock and towards the bustling town. He led her through winding pathways and down a set of stairs before stepping off the main street and into one of many narrow capillaries that lead into the bowels of the city. Walls closed in on either side. Lines of worn, clean cloth hung crisscross over their heads. A light wind rustled the fabric, making it seem as if shadows of whispering ghosts played on the walls. Through the closed shutters of the doors that dotted the walls, only the faintest of light snuck through.

A moment later they arrived at a small tavern.

Emma had to breath through her mouth as the smells of the city assaulted her. Underneath the smells of fresh baked bread and food are the stench of urine, rats, and alcohol. As the crew pushes the door to the tavern open the scent of alcohol washes over her. She takes a step back, but Killian urges her on. There are men lounging about everywhere. Some are at the bar, others at tables playing games or talking amongst themselves.

And then there are the women. While Emma had made sure to dress more appropriately, these women had chosen the opposite. Averting her eyes, Emma followed beside Killian as he ushered her further into the tavern. The stench of ale, sweat and body odor saturated the place, clinging to the straw floor and walls. A swell of voices assaulted her ears as she tried to take the place in without overloading her senses.

The tavern was packed wall to wall with bodies. Killian grabbed Emma's hand so as to keep her close to him as they worked their way through the crowd to a table. With her free hand, Emma covered her nose and mouth in an attempt to block the smell as it was beginning to suffocate her. She wondered how mortals could live in such squalor.

As they approached the table a seat was made free for Killian. When one was not immediately made for Emma, Killian glowered at another man causing him to scramble away. Killian pulled the chair back and offered the seat to Emma, which she stared down at in disdain. Despite her grievances, she ultimately took a seat; her gaze swept around the table. All men. They were playing a card game of some sort.

Directly in front of her was a man broader than he was tall, though every inch of him was muscle. There were leather straps crossed over his hairy chest, though his head was bald. It glistened with sweat in the light of the torches on the wall.

"What's your name, beautiful?" He licked his lips before flashing his teeth, many of which were missing. His smile fell when a dagger was suddenly stabbed down on the table, centimeters away from his fingers. Killian glared at the man.

"That's none of your concern as she is with me, Aruj," Killian bit out as his arm came around her waist and he dragged her a bit closer to him. Emma bristled. After all, she could handle herself. If she wanted, she could turn Aruj into a pillar of salt! Still, she held her tongue, after all, Killian was her master.

Aruj seemed unfazed by the threat. His gaze flitted over to Killian before returning to the cards in front of him. "Oh, yes, Captain Jones. Where have you been? Haven't seen you in some time, especially with such lovely company."

"Traveling. And you? Last I heard, you were in prison. Word is you got ten years for stealing."

Aruj grunted. "Claimed, I stole. Bastards couldn't prove a thing." The man fell silent as the others stared on, waiting to see how things would end. "Deal you in? Or are you just watching?"

At his nod, a new game was started. Emma watched on, curious, unsure of what they were playing. She tried to keep up, but the game moved quickly. Soon, a harried serving wench, dressed provocatively in scraps of fabric, stepped up to ask if anyone wanted anything. Emma watched as Killian's gaze took in the woman's lithe form, his eyes glazing over as his pupils widened in arousal. When the woman's gaze fell on Killian she smiled widely, her painted lips curling upwards.

"Captain Jones! Back so soon?" She leaned over, her bosom practically falling out in the process. Killian swallowed thickly as his eyes fell on the woman's ample chest.

"Aye, lass." His throat bobbed as she swept her long hair over her shoulder giving him a better view. Beside him, Emma's hackles raised, but it wasn't from the overly sexual display of the serving wench. She stared around the room, trying to discern where the feeling was coming from. It startled her when Killian placed an arm around her shoulders, bringing her attention back to the table. "Two tankards, lass."

He pressed a handful of coins into the woman's palm and gave her a cheeky smile. She flushed and scampered off.

A moment later and she was back, precariously dropping the tankard in front of Emma before turning her attention back to Killian. As they continued to converse, a prickle of fear ran up Emma's back. Her head swiveled around, staring at everything but seeing nothing. There were few that a jinn feared, but there were still some creatures that were no friend of a jinni. When she saw nothing, Emma relaxed a little.

But when she turned around, she froze, her stomach clenching.

A new man had joined their table. He sat directly across from her, his dark hair short and windswept, his eyes bright, and his dark good looks unearthly. He wore a perfectly tailored suit and a smile to match. Emma's hands tightened into a fist beneath the table, her fingers biting into her palm. One look at those eyes and she knew she was not dealing with a mortal.

"Jinn," Emma whispered, though her voice was lost beneath the din of the tavern. She glanced over and was glad to see that Killian was distracted by the bar wench, his gaze hazy.

The man bared his teeth in a smile that came across as more of a grimace. When he spoke it was in the tongue of the jinn, which no mortal could hear.

 _Jinni._

The man hissed, his breath hot and reeking. Emma reached out with her extra senses and could feel the man reaching back, his thoughts probing like tentacles. Quickly, Emma retreated, sealing her mind to the man, but that quick glance was all she needed to recognize the man. One jinn always knew another. Much like humans used facial features, jinns used thought patterns.

Emma squared her gaze, schooling her features.

He was a high-ranking jinn from King Thursday's realm.

 _I see who you are, Emma._

"What do you want," Emma asked, shivering a little at the feel of her name on his lips. His voices dripped of evil.

 _So, this is the fool who has found you._ The man stared at Killian, his lips curling. Emma's gazed jerked back towards Killian who was now staring down the wench's chest as he chucked a finger under her chin. Her eyes narrowed as she felt his magic flowing, controlling Killian's every move. _Do you play with him as he plays with these wenches?_

She returned her gaze and grew thoughts grew cold. "Stop that. You have no right to control him. He is mine."

The man laughed soundlessly. _She's pretty, though not as pretty as you. He would be blind to…_

Bristling, Emma cut him off as she used her own magic to sever his hold on Killian. He shook his head, confusion clouding his eyes as he stared off into the distance. The other men at the table stared off at nothing as well, their vision and hearing blurred by magic. "Why are you here?"

The man glanced down at his nails, inspecting his cuticles before returning her stare. _I came to deliver a message from my lord._

Emma's stomach dropped. "And what does King Thursday have to say to me?"

 _I have been sent to offer you a deal, pretty one._

A wave of unease rippled through her at his words. If King Thursday was behind this, Emma knew nothing good could come of it. Thursday was ruthless and cunning, older than the earth itself, and stronger than any other jinn or creature in existence.

"I have nothing the King wishes for." She narrowed her gaze, her palms curling into fists as she gathered her powers. "Why should I trust you?"

The man wrinkled his nose as laughter floated from his lips. His teeth flashed as he calmed.

 _A mortal has trapped one of our own. He holds her deep in his vault, using his charms and curses to keep her locked away. No jinn may enter, for his protection is strong. Any who try and pass through will be killed or captured and dealt the same fate._

Emma's eyes narrowed.

 _But not you, pretty one. You alone may pass through the vault and free her._

Emma snorted.

"Me? I am but a jinn, just as you are. I cannot enter." The man sputtered with laughter, his head thrown back as he gasped for air.

 _Tsk, tsk, pretty one. Doubting yourself. You are different. Not jinn, nor mortal. But cursed. Yet, more powerful than any before._

A feeling of unease crept up Emma's spine at his words.

"So, he wants me to rescue one of his jinns?" Emma asked, doubtfully. Something wasn't right. "What does King Thursday care if one of his own was captured? No jinn is worth that much trouble."

The man paused, his eyes sliding around the room to ensure no one was paying them any attention.

 _The jinni is no mere marid, but someone close to my Lord._

"A human has captured Thursday's consort?" Emma asked, laughing until Killian stirred fitfully, his eyes clearing slightly. Pushing a little magic his way, Emma watched as his eyes glazed back over, his mind lost to what was taking place. "How did the human do it?"

 _Not a human, the Dark One. He is more powerful than most mortals, but you will have no problem, pretty one._

"Don't call me that, or I won't help you." Emma crossed her arms, smiling when the man's smirk fell. But in her mind, alarm bells were ringing. She remembered the name from an earlier conversation with Killian. Was it the same Dark One he wished revenge upon? "What do I get in return?"

This time it was the man that smiled, his thoughts dripping with repugnance.

 _My Lord offers you freedom._

The smile fell from Emma's lips as a gasp left her lips. Inside she could feel a fire start to grow, a flame of hope at the prospect of her freedom. Her chest tightened at the thought.

"My freedom?"

The man smirked, his eyes sliding over her like a snake.

 _There are terms, o pretty one._ Behind her, an image suddenly appeared of the night sky burning brightly against the wall. The moon hung high in the sky, brighter than anything else. _You have two moons. If you fail, Thursday will collect you. But succeed, and you shall be freed; all bonds to this realm will be severed and you may return to the world you once came from. What say thee?_

A sly smile broke across his face and he considered her, awaiting her answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"Yes," Emma whispered, hope blooming within her. Gathering her strength, she repeated her answer with more conviction. "Yes. I accept King Thursday's deal. Tell him I will return his consort within two moons."

 _So it shall be._ He smiled, ruefully. A tendril of fear curled inside her as his eyes bore into hers. _Do not fail, pretty, pretty. Dare I say, I am rooting for you._

And just like that, the man was gone, slipping away into the crowd as the mortals in the tavern returned to life. Emma watched as he blended in with the crowd, leaving her trembling in his wake. Beside her, Killian wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his worried gaze falling over her. His brow creased as he considered her.

"Are you cold?" He didn't wait for her reply. He shrugged off his long leather coat and draped it over her shoulders. Emma lifted her face and stared up at him in wonder, pulling his coat tighter around her. He smiled brightly down at her before returning to the card game.

Freedom.

It was a dream Emma had never dared to dream. The mere thought frightened her. She cannot even imagine it. But for the first time, she felt hope. And she knew she would do anything and everything in her power to seize it.


	6. Chapter 6

Smee didn't trust the captain's new companion.

He watched her with wary eyes as she stood at the rail. An ethereal glow surrounded her, almost as bright as the moon and stars that shined down on them. There was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way. His captain had never brought a woman on board, not since Milah.

Maybe she had bewitched the captain and was using him for her own devious designs.

If she was some sort of evil spirit, he was sure she would show her true self at night, which is why he continued to watch her as the night progressed.

She had come up not long ago, nodding at him as she moved toward the ship's railing. At first, he had wondered if she would jump. Instead, she had tilted her head back and sighed, taking in the millions of stars that lay above them.

She remained quiet and unobtrusive, lost in her own world. But Smee knew she would act at some point. All evil did. Until then, he would watch and wait.

* * *

Her master was sleeping. Emma didn't know how humans did it every night—falling asleep, letting the darkness swallow them. It frightened her more than she liked to admit. But, at least it gave her a chance to admire the open sea and the sky, with all its stars in it. She enjoyed the quietness and not having to deal with the stares of her master's crew. Except one, who stood at the helm. His eyes had not left her since she first appeared.

With a sigh, she looked around, her eyes roaming over the empty sea. The scape of Tau Ceti laid behind them. Somewhere, just underneath the surface of the water, a mermaid sang a soft tune, attempting to lure one into her trap. Moonlight filtered through a few stray clouds, turning the ocean into surging silver.

While she was glad to be free from her bottle, she was still reminded of the invisible perimeter that surrounded her. Two hundred paces. She had measured it a few times since her master had freed her. As long as her master held her bottle, and he remained alive, she was bound to him. Luckily his cabin was close to the deck, which allowed her the ability to enjoy moving around, at least a little.

She had left him in his cabin shortly after he had drifted off to sleep. He had been laying on his back, naked from the waist up. Her eyes had wandered over his chest and stomach, wondering what laid beneath the covers of his blanket.

Warmth had painted her cheeks as her fingers had come to delicately rest on his bare skin. She chided herself for her foolish actions. She had seen many men, and many in even less clothing, as jinns were not known for their modesty. But she had never been so foolish as to blush because of one. Or to touch one.

Her master had groaned softly in his sleep, and Emma's eyes had snapped up back to his face, afraid she had woken him with her touch. Luckily, he remained asleep.

Which is how she had ended up on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

She gazed out over the endless sea, her mind recounting the previous evening. She turned King Thursday's offer over in her mind, pondering how best to accomplish what he wanted. It was one thing to agree, it was something else entirely to actually pull it off. If the Dark One was as powerful as the jinn told her, there was no telling how he might react, or what he might do to her.

Not that she would let that stop her.

She wouldn't let anything stop her. Not mortal, nor jinn. Not even the Dark One himself would stop her. Because for the first time in eighteen thousand years she had the chance at freedom.

Just before the sun began to rise, she heard a rustle in the distance, and a tingling of fear ran up the back of her neck. She turned, staring at the open sea, but saw nothing. A wind, sharp with salt off the sea, pushed her hair and gown about. She watched for a long moment, fearing serpents or monsters roaming the night.

Few were the beasts she had cause to fear, but the monsters of the sea and all their cousins were no friend to jinn. They hunted them ruthlessly, bearing a hatred that jinn returned in equal measure.

A moment later a large and angry sea creature started to crawl up the side of the ship, its fangs gleaming in the last of the light of the moon. Her mind remained calm as the creature grew closer and closer, though her heart beat wildly within her chest. She wasn't sure what she could do but knew she would protect her master's ship as best she could.

Emma prepared to fight. She gathered her magic, ready to defend as best she could.

But a fight was not to be had.

Even Emma was surprised by what happened next. A light filled her as she felt her powers start to take over. She watched as the sea monster shrank backward, obviously knowing this was not a fight it could win. A moment later and it was gone.

What had also surprised her was the magic that rolled off the ship. It amplified her own. Her skin prickled at the feeling.

They were safe, for now.

She would return to her master's cabin soon enough, but today she wanted to see the sunrise. She had never seen it before. Not in real life.

* * *

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow, he had fallen asleep at the helm. It had never happened before. Smee's attention was suddenly drawn to the rail where he had last seen the captain's companion.

His jaw dropped, and eye grew wide at what stood before him.

A large, angry sea creature was crawling over the side of the ship, its tentacles reaching for the captain's companion. Larger than anything Smee had ever seen, the serpent was purple with large horns on its head. One jutted out from the crown while two more came out from the sides. His teeth shined in the moonlight. It was easily as big as the ship itself.

Ready to go to the woman's aide, Smee suddenly stopped short. His eyes grew even bigger and his sword clattered to the ground.

While it was still the image of the captain's companion, she was different. She floated in the air as bright, white light encompassed her. Specks of glittery gold whirled around her, encircling the ship. Her hair blew in a nonexistent breeze. Wings spread out wide behind her causing the serpent to recoil back.

Smee watched in amazement as the serpent shrank away leaving her and the ship alone. Once the serpent was gone, the wings stretching behind Emma began to recede, slowly disappearing with each passing moment.

An angel.

How was this possible?

His eyes had been open. Angels were real, and it was obvious his captain had earned one's trust.

* * *

He watched from afar, his eyes two small slits. They followed her every move.

Her scent had drawn him. Not her scent, exactly, but something that mimicked a scent he knew.

"There you are!" His companion emerged from the bushes, coming to stand beside him. He remained silent, his eyes still trained on the woman on the ship.

They had come to Tau Ceti on a whim. She had said she felt something in her bones, and now he wondered if maybe she was right.

"What are you looking at?" He turned towards his cohort, eyes telling everything his words could not. Her pupils blew wide as she suddenly looked in the direction he had been staring. She sniffed the air, her wolf blood picking up what he could not.

His head swiveled back in the direction of the ship, eyes adjusting in the soft morning light, seeking his target. Only there was nothing.

She was gone.

* * *

As the sun rose, Emma returned to her master's cabin. She had watched as people started bustling about the port. Two roads, one from the south, the other from the north, lead to the small city. Carts and travelers slowly made their way through the town, hocking their wares to anyone they might pass.

While there had been no other monsters, Emma had remained vigilant all night, watching carefully.

When she entered his cabin, his eyes were open, and he leered openly at her.

"You're very pretty," Killian murmured, his voice thick with sleep. "For a jinni."

"Have you met many jinnis?" Emma laughed.

"No." His lips curled into a lazy grin. "But I've met a lot of pretty lasses."

She stared at him for a moment, conflicted. While she had never had any masters, she had heard stories. The other jinns had spoken of masters that treated them in all manners. Few kind masters had existed. Cruelty, Emma understood. But kindness frightened her, for her defenses were weak against it.

"What do you need?" Emma queried. "Do you have a wish I might grant?"

Killian shook his head in the negative.

"No." He smiled wolfishly as he moved to get out of his bunk. "You're just beautiful."

"Oh." Emma inhaled a shaky breath. She didn't know what else to say, so she remained silent. She watched him move about his cabin, her cheeks tinged pink as he moved behind the door of his wardrobe to get dressed. Once fully dressed, he emerged before her.

"We will be returning to town once more before casting off tomorrow morning. Is there anything you need before we leave?" He didn't know why he was asking, after all, she could just make anything appear that she needed. Still, he enjoyed the thought of providing for her.

Emma shook her head, haltingly. She was still unsure of her master's motives. Maybe Darian was right, and all mortals were the same. But Killian did not seem like the other masters that the jinn spoke of. Still, she could not forget what she had seen the previous evening while with her King.

She would remain neutral. A slave to her master, but still wary.

* * *

"Why do you wish for revenge against the Dark One?" It was late. They had left earlier that morning after securing everything they needed for the coming voyage.

Killian halted and looked at Emma with wide eyes. Huffing out a long breath, he sat down in a chair in his cabin and gazed at the desk in disinterest. He pulled his flask from his coat pocket, removed the lid and took a long swallow.

"See this?" He heaved his hook onto the desk, letting it fall with a thud loudly against the wood.

"Your hook?" Emma asked.

He nodded and took another drink. His eyes were growing foggy from the rum. Maybe it was better if he was drunk when he told this tale. Perhaps then it wouldn't sting quite so much.

"He took my hand." Killian traced the hook with the other hand, his long, neatly manicured fingers following along the edges. "Here. Right on this ship. Along with my love."

This time his gaze shifted to his wrist where black ink stretched across his sun-kissed skin. Emma remained quiet, waiting for him to say more.

"She was his wife," Killian started. Emma's head snapped up, her eyes burning into his. "I didn't know she was his wife. I knew she was married, but that was all. It wasn't until later I learned she was married and had a boy she had left at home with her coward of a husband."

His face darkened. He leaned back in his chair and took another long swig from his flask.

"Eventually he came looking for her. Didn't take too kindly to me stealing her away."

Emma sat in silence, watching him carefully as the story spilled from his lips. Full lips that Emma wondered what they might taste like. Maybe once she had her freedom she could find out. She shook the thought from her mind as he continued.

"I didn't steal her away. We loved each other. I had finally convinced her that we should return and bring her lad with us. She flew into a fit, insisting we couldn't, but finally agreed." His eyes fell shut as memories washed over him. He sighed as anger started to build within him. "He wasn't always the Dark One. But he traded his soul for power unlike any other. One day he appeared on the deck. He killed her without remorse. He laughed at me as I cried out for her."

Another mouthful of rum disappeared down his throat as images started to form in his mind.

"After, he took my hand. Leaving me with this monstrosity," Killian growled out as he stared down at his hook in disgust.

Emma leaned back, her hands sitting idly in her lap. She considered him for a moment. His rum was almost gone, along with his wits.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Killian shrugged.

"You wanted to know why I wish for revenge." He leveled her with a hard stare. "All I want is to avenge Milah's death and make that coward imp feel an ounce 0f pain I have felt since then."

Emma lifted her head. Killian was staring at her with a quiet, drunken intensity. His lips were thin, his eyes glazed over. Reaching out a hand, Emma let her hand fall over his hook. Her dainty fingers traced the cool metal, sending a shiver through both of them.

"You're not a monster." Killian swallowed thickly at her words. He started to turn away but stopped as her fingers closed around his hook. "If anyone is, it is I who is the monster."


	7. Chapter 7

It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as her, though Killian wasn't sure anything would ever match her beauty. Still, he could not get over how spacious and luxurious it was. It almost reminds him of a palace, though on a much smaller scale. It is all marble and sandstone. All smooth curves and vast, empty spaces filled with gleaming trinkets. It was a pirate's dream come true. Treasure and jewels galore.

"Bloody hell," Killian murmured as he stared. He followed her through a narrow hall cut into the marble, his fingers on his one hand trailing along the walls carved with symbols. His gaze widened as they walked into a great cavern, though it was no cave, rather a vast, echoing hall and yet another part of her palace. Columns towered over him, holding up a ceiling lost in the blinding light of the diamonds twinkling above. Carving wound up the columns with jewels embedded throughout.

The air is thick with magic. He feels it the first moment she transported him inside. It clings to the walls, drips from the ceilings, puddles on the floor. The room grows light as the diamonds above swell with light.

Of course, he is right to be awestruck. This is no ordinary home, but Emma's. He can't fathom how so much space can fit into such a tiny bottle.

For some time, he had wondered what her home looked like. When he had casually asked late that evening she had asked if he would like to see inside her bottle. Killian jumped at the chance, excited to see more of her world. She had grabbed his hand and then it had happened.

For a moment, everything seemed to freeze. In what seemed like an eternity between heartbeats, Emma seemed to think, dream and create, pulling Killian into a world he could only dream of. And then time seemed to slip back into motion. They slid seamlessly into movement.

Smoke and glitter began to rise from the ground, engulfing them. It coiled and swirled around, making Killian dizzy and disoriented. It spiraled around them, further astounding him. He stared at her with eyes like twin moons, disbelieving what was happening and half dazed.

The ship bent away and in a heartbeat everything in his cabin vanished, left behind and he and Emma crossed through an impossible space. The entire time, his eyes remained locked on Emma, watching, waiting. He held his breath, his body rigid, his hand clamped tightly in hers.

Without moving, they passed through the neck of the bottle, through a long passageway, through an invisible barrier that seemed to only allow him to pass through since he was attached to Emma.

With a soft exhale, Emma seemed to release a last whisper of magic before the swirling smoke and the world around them slowed to a halt. The wind and smoke fell away, leaving Emma and Killian standing in a grand foyer, marble surrounding them and columns towering above them.

Now he understood why she did not mind spending time in her bottle. Though he wondered if she ever grew lonely, especially in such a large, expansive place.

Rich carpets and tapestries of silk added color to the walls and floors. A fountain bubbled in the center of the grand foyer. Cashmere blankets softer than any fur he had ever felt were draped over lounges.

The hall that leads to her sitting room is tasteful but ornate, sculpted into a series of fantastic arches, each carved with detailed vines and leaves and supported by blood-colored marble columns. Light, from an unknown source, beams in, revealing the delicate white veins of the deep red marble, as if the columns are made of exposed muscle.

The sitting room is set in the center, or so Emma tells him. Tall doors of polished teak wood carved with roses with thick thorns tower over them. On either side, gargoyles as tall as four men stand over, watching, waiting; their sightless eyes glaring down at them. A shiver creeps up Killian's back as he stares at the ornaments, silently wondering if they are real or stone.

"They are stone, master," Emma elucidates before waving her arms, causing the doors to open, revealing the grandest room Killian had ever seen. The chamber is enormous, divided into five long, narrow sections by double rows of stone pillars that march from one end to the other. They support a roof that vaults upward into five massive domes, each glittering with gold and diamonds. On the walls, enormous carvings depict a detailed sequence of events, some of them recalling the very origins of the jinns.

In one, an angel and jinn with flames surrounding them, burning the entirety of existence. The beautiful angel with flowing hair is on its knees, looking pious and tragic while the ugly jinn with horns, wings, and claws crouches on the angel's back and prepares to tear out its throat. As Killian inspects it further, he notes similarities between the angel and Emma. Beneath the image, the words, "The Fall of the King," are carved.

Killian wonders at the name, but not for long. Emma urges him forward.

In the center sits a throne. Wrought from iron and rubies, the metal twisted to resemble rose vines. It was covered in rich velvet. It really was quite beautiful.

Tables with ornate vases sit on the sides of the hall. Mirrors with gleaming gold frames hang on the walls. Chandeliers hang above.

His mind fills with images of grand balls taking place. He could just imagine Emma in a beautiful ball gown, floating across the floor in the arms of some pompous prince or king. But then the image shifts, and instead she is dancing with him, her body pressed tightly against his as an orchestra plays off in the distance. They glide about the floor, a smile wide on her lips as he twirls her about.

Shaking the image from his mind, Killian returns to the present.

"There is no bedroom?" Killian inquires, wondering if this is the end of the tour.

"Jinnis do not sleep, master." He had suspected as much, especially after a rather strange conversation with Smee. His first mate had insisted that he had seen Emma sprout wings and fight off a great sea monster with nothing but a strange light

"No kitchen?" He queried. She had insisted she was well stocked. While her home was exquisite, he had not seen anyplace that resembled a place where she could cook or eat. Had she lied to him all this time?

"Jinnis cannot lie. I return to my land so that I may eat with others of my kind and under the grace of our King," Emma clarified, her voice carrying in the large cavernous hall. "He provides all that we need."

"Ah," Killian hummed, though he internally rolled his eyes at the thought of depending on a king for everything. Look what good that had brought him. Though it was obvious Emma's king did provide her with plenty as he continued to look around the grand hall. Maybe his earlier suspicions were correct, and Emma and her king were closer than she let on.

Before he could comment further he noted a small white blanket draped over the throne. He moved toward it, his eyes closing to mere slits as he inspected it. The blanket was made of a rich white velvet, edged in purple ribbon with the name Emma stitched on one corner. It reminded him of a blanket one would wrap a babe in. He started to reach for it, recognition flitting on the edge of his mind, but was thwarted when Emma snatched it, clutching it to her body protectively. She glanced down at it, lashes lowered as a wistful smile lit her lips.

Killian continued to stare at it, wracking his mind for where he had seen it but drawing a blank.

"I apologize, Emma. I thought I had seen that blanket before," Killian offered after a moment. She considered him as she continued to cuddle the blanket.

"It is all I have left from my time with my parents," Emma whispered reflectively. Despite the vast gold, gems, and precious stone, it was clear she treasured the blanket most.

Killian softened, forcing a smile as he backed away. He turned about, taking in the room. It was deathly quiet. Hoping to change the suddenly solemn mood, he steered the conversation to a happier topic.

"Well, it is quite the abode you have here." Emma brightened and gave a soft tinkle of a laugh.

"It seems to grow larger every day." Killian's jaw fell slack as he tried to imagine her home becoming any bigger. It was already larger than his ship, closer in size to small castle or manor. All somehow contained in a bottle no bigger than most rum containers. Briefly, Killian wondered how much rum Emma's magic bottle would hold.

"Surely, you jest!" Emma laughed even harder. The smile illuminating her face brightening the large room.

"Never, master! I told you…"

"I know, jinnis can't lie. But how in bloody hell could this place grow any larger? Won't you run out of bottle?"

"I don't know. But every time I return there is something new." Emma shrugged, seemingly unfazed by her home somehow changing on her.

Killian considered her for a moment before continuing her perusal of the room. Another picture, on the far end of the room, caught his attention. It was intricately carved into the wood. A woman cuddled a babe wrapped in a blanket to her as a man stood behind and looked down upon the two. Nearby, an ugly jinn lay in waiting, its claws curling around the baby's leg. A thought suddenly struck him as he continued to gaze at the carving.

"Is that you?"

"I suspect." At his imploring gaze, Emma reminds him that she knows as much he does as she was only a babe when she was taken.

"And the other images?" Emma turned about, looking at the various carvings in the hall. There were quite a few. They all depicted various stages of humanity and their interactions with the jinn. Her eyes caught on the image of the angel and the jinn.

"The history of the world. Take this one; it is told that once, long, long ago, a powerful jinn fell in love with a mortal queen that had found his lamp. Only she was no mortal but born of an angel. When the jinn's ruler found out, he became enraged and forced the jinn to destroy his love. Only, instead of allowing him to destroy her, she freed her love by wishing for that which is forbidden and taking his place."

"What happened?" Killian asked, his interest clear.

"When the king found out, he was infuriated. His wrath was quick. He tried to kill her, but a jinn is no match for an angel, especially an angel that was now a jinn."

"So, she rules to this day?"

"No," Emma said sadly with a shake of her head. "A mortal found her and stole her magic and power. He locked her away in an enchanted bottle that only her true love could open. Only her true love had become a mortal; he aged and withered and ultimately died before he could find and free her. To this day, no one knows where she is."

...

They are in another port, at another tavern. A few weeks have passed, and the moon is nearly full. Emma was growing desperate, but Killian insisted they needed to stop. The ship needed supplies, and the crew needed food and water if they were to continue towards the Enchanted Forest where the Dark One lived. A reprieve from life on the ship would boost his crews' spirits ahead of the remainder of the journey.

Along the way they had taken a few ships, plundering each with an ease that even impressed Emma. With each passing day, she coaxed out more information about the Dark One, all the while trying to figure out how to find what she was looking for and best the man who held the power to control jinns.

Now, at the tavern, Emma watched as Killian moved about the room, invited to games of cards and dice, or conversations. Emma trailed after him, trying to keep up, if only because she had to lest she was pulled back into the bottle for venturing too far. Still, Emma is impressed by how well Killian adapts to each crowd. He blends in perfectly no matter the clique, his manners charming and his conversation fascination.

"Shall I tell you the story of how we overtook King George's best ship?" he asks a group of pirates and wenches over a game of dice. The women giggled eagerly, prompting him to launch into a ridiculous story that Emma knows is partially lies but mostly true. She stood behind Killian, as usual. As his tale grows wilder and wilder, Emma watched the faces of his listeners as they moved from wonder to shock to horror.

"We fired as we turned, holding them at bay until at last, we had them right where we wanted them." Gasps rang out all around, and Emma had to blink as she caught herself wrapped up in the story. She forgot that Killian was silver-tongued indeed, and though his stories grew more improbable with each drink, he never failed to draw a crowd. There was so much more to Killian then Emma had ever imagined, and for the first time, Emma found that his crew and the wenches at the tavern were not the only ones who were falling under his spell.

Too often, Emma found herself listening raptly to his tall tales, a realization that filled her with alarm and confusion. She started to turn away but stopped suddenly when the crowd in the tavern parted. A slender, beautiful young woman of seventeen or eighteen appears, her corset laced tightly and her blouse pulled low. She is pretty, with thick dark hair, her eyes smeared with kohl, and lips painted a bright red. She smiled coyly at Killian, her eyelashes lowering as her cheeks tinged a lovely pink. Emma watched as Killian's eyes widened slightly, his eyes alight with interest. A pang set in deep within her chest, but she pushed it away.

"Who's she?" Emma overhears Killian ask as the woman takes a seat across from him.

His second in command, Starkey, rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Captain, but looks like she's plenty interested in you."

Killian smirked at the lovely lass, his rum-filled mind as hazy as his judgment.

A moment later and the young lass is sitting beside Killian, smiling shyly up at him. Emma watched as Killian leaned over and whispered into her ear. She couldn't quite hear what he said, but she definitely heard what the girl replied.

"Is that so, handsome?" Killian grinned in return, chucking a finger under her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You busy later?" Killian asked the girl a moment later, more than a little drunk. Emma sighed and shook her head before turning around, unable to watch or hear anymore.

Making her way to a cleared spot toward the back of the tavern, Emma watched the scene play out before her, a sinking feeling growing in her stomach.

Before she could completely lose her stomach, a young man appeared at her side, two tankards in his hands. He gave Emma an appraising look with one eyebrow arched.

"I know that look," he chuckled.

"What look?" Emma asked crossly.

"The girls he loved and left look." He quirked an eyebrow at her, silently challenging her. He offered her a tankard, which Emma refused.

Irritably, she looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't," the stranger smiled sadly, his honey eyes closing with a shake of his head, his long chocolate brown hair falling over his eyes. "You can either hate him or accept that that's just who he is. Probably sets his heart on something or someone, and nothing can stop him from getting it. And when he does have it, he realizes it's not what he wanted after all. Only then something else will catch his eye, and off he goes again. Over and over. And here you are, the casualty."

"I'm nobodies casualty," Emma insisted, indigently. She turned her attention back to her master and watched him whispering in the girl's ear, crossing his muscular arms for her benefit. Emma rolled her eyes.

"She's pretty," the man offered, casually. He shook his head ruefully. "But she's not what he wants. Not that he'll believe that until after he's won her."

"And what does he want?" Emma turned and faced the young man.

"The same thing we all want. He just won't admit it." Emma could see the longing in the young man's eyes, as well as anger when he looks at Killian. "Freedom from the past."

Something rings at his words in the back of Emma's mind, but she can't place it. Emma's face softened until she turned and watched as the girl whispered something back to Killian, causing him to laugh, his smile lighting up his face. A moment later he leans over and whispers in her ear, and she eagerly nods, then takes his hand and coyly leads him through the tavern towards a back door.

"Looks like he's found his distraction. So, what do you say we get out of here and find our own distraction?" His eyes are alight with laughter. Emma starts to protest, but before she can, the stranger reaches out and wraps his large hand around her cuffed wrist. "Don't worry, he won't miss you, and I promise to bring you back in time for curfew."

"I…"

"I know what you are, but I promise, if you stick with me, you can leave his side, at least for a little while." Emma gasped in surprise at his words, her eyes darting down to his hand where she could feel the beat of his heart through the tips of his fingers. She contemplated him, wondering how he could possibly know what or who she was. Before she could answer, he pulled her towards the front door, his grip tightening around her wrist.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, jerking herself away, but his grasp was too strong. "How do you know…"

He stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes gazing deeply back at her. He was no jinn, that much she was sure of. But she also did not feel any danger in his presence.

"Names Bealfire. Now let's go have some fun!"

...

The street was blissfully quiet as Killian and the girl escaped the tavern, their laughter following them as they walked through the shadows of the night. In a nearby building, a baby cried and a cat meowed in response. A windchime carillons in the wind. The smell of ale and rancid fish waft through the blowing wind. Though the tavern was boisterous, not a sound escapes through the wide stones beneath their feet.

Killian and his companion continued to whisper and laugh amongst each other. Eventually, they stop in an alley and stare at each other. In the back of his mind, Killian feels like he is forgetting something, but as his companion presses her body against his, he quickly forgets.

"What's your name?" Killian finally asked.

"You first, sailor."

"Captain Hook."

"I've heard of you." She smiles and runs her hand down his chest.

Though Killian is intoxicated, it is not only from the rum and ale. He leaned forward, his hips rutting into hers as he backed her up against the wall. His lips fell to the crook of her neck while his nose inhaled the scent of her hair. It smelled of something he remembered, but he couldn't quite place it. His hackles went up, but she soothed them with a brush of her lips.

"Oh really? And what have you heard?" He murmured as he kissed up her neck.

"That you are the most fearsome pirate of the seas and the best at what you do. That you…" she stopped to plant a kiss on the corner of his jaw before continuing, "have something very valuable in your possession."

Killian paused, his lips brushing the corner of her lips.

"And what do I hold that is so valuable?" he murmured, his lips chasing hers.

"It is said, you possess a jinni." Killian stilled at her words, sobering instantly as he suddenly wondered where Emma was. Before he can pull back or react, a small group of thuggish men surrounded him, a black bag ready to throw over his head. The girl he had been close to kissing moved to knock him unconscious, but before she could act, there was a scuffle behind them.

Killian watched as his crew appeared behind the thugs, fanned out around them and ready to protect their captain. A scuffle ensued, ending with the woman held captive while the ruffians were left in a heap on the ground. The woman sagged back against the wall behind her, a stunned expression covering her face.

One everyone was subdued and secured, Killian turned to more pressing matters.

"Where is Emma?"

Smee came forward, his red cap nervously gripped in his hands as he looked down at the ground.

"Gone, captain. Left with some man moments after you," Smee explained. Killian swallowed past the lump that had suddenly developed in his throat. It couldn't be. She was bound to him, or so she had said. Which meant she couldn't be far.

He couldn't even remember what had happened. One moment he had been enjoying her company while playing a game and the next all he could remember was the young woman taking control of his every thought. He stared at the girl warily.

"What did you do to me?" She squared her jaw and looked at him defiantly. Her chest heaved, and her eyes narrowed. With a shake of her head, the glamour spell she had been given crumbled before everyone's eyes. Gone was the beautiful young siren, replaced by the bar wench Killian had met weeks earlier at the tavern when he had free Emma from her bottle and introduced her to his crew. "Where's Emma?"

"It's too late captain, she's gone. You'll never see your precious jinni again."


End file.
